The death and the Strawberry
by Nicorinth
Summary: ¿Quién iba a decir que esto iba acabar justo así? ¿De esta manera? ¡Nunca me lo imagine! De verdad que nunca llegué a suponer, ni siquiera a pensar que el mismo día de mi nacimiento estaría también marcado como el día de mi muerte. AU
1. Estoicismo anunciado

Deberían agradecerme por no tardar tanto en actualizar esta vez y deleitarlos(?) con una historia nueva... Ok, va. Exagero u.u

Quizá muchos se pregunten "¿Y esta quién rayos es? Nunca la había visto por aquí", pero la verdad ya he publicado historias antes y alguno que otro fanfictionista me conoce. Para aquellos que ya me conocían ¡Los reto! ¡Adivinen quién soy! Mandenme un review haciendo sus supocisiones y a los que acierten les mandaré un video exclusivo del súper regalo que Rukia le dio a Ichigo. Un regalo que incluye armario, caricias, calor, amor, lujuria, deseo y cercanía, ¡mucha cercanía!. ¡Y todo esto en un video exclusivo! Si quieren conseguirlo sólo tienen que adivinar mi nick anterior(?)

Ok, ya. Es broma. Todos los IchiRuki´s estamos seguros que Rukia le dio un regalo semejante *mueve las cejas* pero nadie tiene pruebas =.=. ¿Quién se apunta a un viaje a Japón para ir a sacarle las pruebas a Tite? =D

Ya, hablando en serio:

**¡Happy birthday to me! =D **Bueno, es que ya es noche y no sé si la historia salga publicada antes del 15...

**¡Muchisímas felicidades, Ichigo! ¡Sé que la pasaras genial con Rukia! ***levanta el pulgar* **No puedo creerlo, ya 25, y tu cuerpo realmente parece de 25 *¬*, pero se supone que aún tienes 15, ¡Qué bah! ¡La edad perfecta para perder la virginidad junto con Rukia!(?) Haz feliz a tu padre y a nosotros también. ¡Que disfrutes de tu sagrado día! Te loveo demasiado *kiss kiss***

Vale, este fic es especialmente para ti, mi fresita adorada. Está muy friky(?), bien rarito, hecho en momentos de delirio y alucinaciones; con mi creatividad media drogada y mi imaginación toda enferma (_lo digo literalmente. Hice este fic estando completamente enferma! Dx)_ pero con cariño y aprecio (_También deseo *¬*)_ Disfrutenlo! (?)

Bleach no me pretenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo. Pero bah!, todos sabemos que Tite es IchiRukista =D, sólo que lo quiere ocultar... **

* * *

**

**The death and the Strawberry**

**...**

**Estoicismo anunciado **

¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué precisamente hoy? Esos pensamientos ruedan por mi cabeza mientras mis piernas siguen un camino indefinido a través de la penumbra total, corriendo con extrema velocidad hacia un destino incierto. No veo nada, todo está oscuro, sólo puedo vagamente percibir la presencia de algunas paredes, pilares o esquinas; he tropezado en muchas ocasiones, ni siquiera he contado el número de veces, eso es lo que menos interesa ahora. Y aunque no pueda ni verme a mí mismo estoy seguro que mi cara expresa preocupación mientras escucho a mi espalda el sonido de objetos de vidrio al caer, no, no al caer porque no se caen y lo sé bien, mejor dicho al ser lanzados al suelo con demasiada potencia.

Siento de repente como mi mano es apretada con más fuerza y sé que ella tampoco se la está pasando de lo mejor. Y eso es lo peor de todo. Nos van a alcanzar, quizás nos acorralen y cuando no tengamos salida y nos encontremos atrapados sin ninguna escapatoria posible… La verdad, no sé qué nos vaya a pasar, dudo de lo que pueda ocurrir. Sólo una cosa es segura y es que no volveremos a ver la luz del sol.

¿Nos darán a elegir cómo queremos morir? ¡No! ¡¿Cómo me atrevo a pensar en esas tonterías? ¡No quiero que ella muera! Ella lo es todo para mí. Ya lo tengo decidido, que me maten, que me torturen, que me despellejen, que hagan conmigo lo que quieran, pero que a ella la suelten, que la dejen libre y ni siquiera la toquen. No sé qué voy a hacer, ni cómo lo voy a hacer pero no permitiré que hoy sea el día en que muera Rukia.

Aprieto el agarre entre nuestras manos mientras seguimos corriendo a través de un laberinto de ladrillos y cemento. No hay escapatoria, pero no me rediré. A ella no la mataran.

¡Qué ironía! ¿Quién iba a decir que esto iba acabar justo así? ¿De esta manera? ¡Nunca me lo imagine! De verdad que nunca llegué a suponer, ni siquiera a pensar que el mismo día de mi nacimiento estaría también marcado como el día de mi muerte. Yo moriré, ya no veo otra opción, pero no me iré en paz hasta saber que ella está a salvo y totalmente fuera de peligros.

Es tan irónicamente absurdo el tan sólo recordar cómo comenzó todo esto. Como un día normal, pero especial. Con una felicitación. Con una bonita sorpresa de parte de mi esposa, como siempre. Con un hermoso día de campo. Como un 15 de julio normal y corriente en el que se suponía todo debía de ser felicidad ¡Estúpido destino! Te encanta jugar con mi suerte ¿No es así? Es increíble como una sola cosa, tan sólo una acción, una simple decisión puede cambiar tu vida por completo definiendo tu muerte al instante.

Esta misma mañana creí que todo sería perfecto. Qué equivocado estaba.

…..

Mis parpados aún se encontraban cerrados pero mi cuerpo ya era capaz de percibir lo que ocurría a mí alrededor. Sentí una sensación acogedora, cálida. Verdaderamente satisfactoria. Lentamente abrí mis ojos dejando que éstos se acostumbraran a la luz del día, mientras los hilos de luz se abrían paso entre mis pestañas viendo cómo las figuras borrosas y poco comprensibles que se presentaban ante mis pupilas poco a poco se iban aclarando hasta volverse totalmente nítidas y rebosantes de color. Noté cómo la sensación aún seguía presente en mí. Mi rostro bajó un poco sólo para encontrarme con la encantadora imagen de mi esposa acurrucada sobre mi pecho, abrazándome con ternura ¡Vaya! Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta a qué hora ella tomó lugar encima de mí, pero no me quejaba, sentir eso era algo maravilloso.

Posé una mano sobre su cabello y lo acaricié con cautela al tiempo que sobre mi rostro se formaba una sonrisa. Sorpresivamente ella alzó la cabeza y me sonrió pícaramente.

–Veo que ya despertaste. Ya era hora. – ¡Ja! La muy pilla ya estaba despierta y yo creyéndola dormida. Era de suponerse– Felicidades –mencionó muy quedamente mientras acercó y juntó sus labios a los míos con lentitud.

Fue un roce. Ella lo convirtió en un beso cargado de amor, con cariño. Pero yo quería más, así que la agarré de la cabeza con una mano tratando de acercarla más a mí para poder profundizar el beso y tratar de llevarlo a otro nivel; a uno que me encantaba.

Rápidamente sus pequeñas manos se situaron en mi pecho, pero para mi sorpresa ella empezó a empujarme tratando de alejarme de su cuerpo y cortar el beso que ella misma había empezado, pero que yo traté de modificar. La muy maldita lo logró

–No –empezó a hablar nuevamente– No vas a arruinar mis planes para hoy –sentenció mientras se alejaba de mí bajando de la cama

– ¡¿Qué? –exclamé totalmente confundido

–Tal como lo oíste. Tengo planes y no dejaré que me los arruines –sonrió con malicia mientras salía del cuarto y jalaba una toalla– Me daré un baño, cuando salga, tú te darás uno y te alistaras para irnos ¿de acuerdo?

– ¿Irnos? ¿A dónde? –No tenía idea de lo que tenía planeado esta vez, pero si era una sorpresa como la anterior no tenía por qué quejarme.

–Ya lo veras. Es una sorpresa –mencionó seductoramente mientras la toalla pasaba rozando lentamente contra su cuerpo y ella se meneaba de un lado a otro hasta desaparecer por la puerta.

Suspiré. No podía ni imaginar qué cosas estarían pasando por esa cabecita suya. Me levanté por fin de la cama haciendo las sábanas a un lado y me senté en una orilla del colchón. Bostecé y alcé mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza perezosamente para tratar de despertarme por completo. Pasé una mano por mi cabello y lo acaricié mientras mis ojos miraban al frente sin tener un punto de concentración definida; me levanté por fin de la cama y la arreglé, después me dirigí al pasillo caminando con lentitud; estaba a punto de bajar por las escaleras cuando mis oídos alcanzaron a percibir el débil sonido de las gotas de agua al caer de la regadera y chocar suavemente contra el cuerpo de Rukia. Ella se estaba duchando… Era algo tan tentador…

Me dirigí sigilosamente hacia la puerta del baño y me posicioné justo en frente de ésta. Vamos, Rukia no se enfadaría sólo porque yo quisiera tomar una ducha junto con ella, ya lo habíamos hecho varias veces y nunca se había quejado, hasta podría asegurar que lo había disfrutado tanto como yo. Coloqué mi mano encima del picaporte listo para girarlo sin que ella se diera cuenta para así poder tomarla de la espalda por sorpresa, sin embargo el sorprendido fui yo al momento en que quise girarlo y vi que éste no cedía. ¡Joder! ¡¿Desde cuándo Rukia cerraba con llave la puerta mientras se bañaba? Desde adentro se empezaron a oír pequeñas risitas burlonas dirigidas a mí

– ¿Creíste que te dejaría arruinar mis planes así? Pues no, Ichigo. Ya te lo había dicho, primero me baño yo, luego tú y después nos vamos… –sentenció para después dejar salir una sonora carcajada

¡Diablos! ¿Se estaba burlando de mí? ¡Maldita!

Bufé. Mi boca no soltó ninguna palabra y bajé las escaleras con pesadez ¡Estúpida! Hizo que me _emocionara_ en vano; no puede tener piedad de mí ni siquiera en el día de mi cumpleaños. Más bien parecía que este día era el favorito para fastidiarme. Pequeña pilla, ya me las cobraría.

Aburrido me senté en el sofá y encendí la televisión para distraerme un poco; la pantalla se iluminó mientras las imágenes y sonidos comenzaban a formarse hasta volverse totalmente claros. Miré la pantalla con pesadumbre mientras un noticiero transmitía los pronósticos del clima ¡Bah! Me erguí y busqué el control remoto por todos lados hasta hallarlo encima de una mesilla, al lado de un pequeño jarrón de cristal adornado con diversos y coloridos vitrales con aromáticas flores de cerezo en su interior. Me quedé, por un breve instante, observando esas florecillas recordando que eran uno de los tantos obsequios que Byakuya había entregado a Rukia.

Sentí cómo en mi rostro se formó una sonrisa irónica, siniestra hasta cierto punto mientras recordaba al _querido _hermano de Rukia. No es que lo odiara, pero tampoco podía decir que le tuviera un afecto especial. Es algo complicado tratar de explicar el tipo de trato que existe entre Byakuya y yo.

A pesar de eso, Rukia siente gran admiración y respeto por él, y eso algo contra lo que no puedo luchar por más que lo quiera. Sí, lo admito: la quiero sólo para mí; soy un egoísta ¿Y qué?

Tomé el aparato y me volteé nuevamente mientras veía cómo, a través de la pantalla, un hombre de mediana edad señalaba diversos lugares en un mapa del país informando sobre el caprichoso clima parte de la rebelde naturaleza.

Miré fijamente al televisor y lo apunté con el control remoto como si éste fuera un arma mortal capaz de destruirlo con un solo movimiento de mi mano, posteriormente oprimí uno de los botones del control y el canal cambió instantáneamente. Me dirigí nuevamente hacia el sofá para tumbarme sobre el él y pasar canal tras canal distraídamente tratando de encontrar uno que fuera de mi interés.

No había transcurrido ni un minuto cuando sentí sobre mi rostro algo que me caía encima, me cegó por completo para sumirme en la oscuridad y por un segundo sentí como si me faltara el aire. Solté el control y alcé mis manos rápidamente para sacar lo que sea que fuera sobre mí. Mis manos sintieron un tacto algo suave y fácilmente manipulable pero frío y húmedo hasta cierto grado.

Inmediatamente impuse un agarre sobre eso y lo aparté de mi rostro como si quemara. Fijé mi vista sobre el objeto que ahora reposaba en mis manos y mi rostro mostró admiración para tiempo después fruncir el entrecejo.

Era una maldita toalla. Y por cómo se sentía, podía percibir que estaba húmeda.

Giré mi rostro y ahí estaba ella, sonriéndome con burla. Ya me lo imaginaba. Le sonreí de vuelta inconscientemente mientras me levantaba del sofá y empezaba a caminar hacia ella.

Rukia se dio la vuelta tratando de ignorarme y se alejó de mí

–Es tu turno. No te demores demasiado –me dijo antes de perderse por el umbral de la puerta.

Refunfuñé. Sí, a ella le encanta hacerme sufrir.

….

No podía ni figurarme qué sorpresa me tendría preparada esta vez. Es tan difícil deducir qué ideas pasan a través de esa cabecita suya, que no podía ni imaginarme lo que pensaba hacer. Mientras me duchaba no podía pensar en nada más que eso. Esa mujer me vuelve loco, siempre se las ingenia para que me pase todo el tiempo pensando en ella.

Mi ducha no duró mucho, no quería hacerla esperar y me moría de ansiedad por saber cuál era su sorpresa y a dónde me llevaría. Salí cubierto únicamente por la toalla dejando mi pecho al descubierto y me dirigí a nuestra habitación con la esperanza de encontrarla dentro, sin embargo no hallé ni el menor rastro de ella.

Busqué una ropa cómoda y me cambié sin mucha prisa, posteriormente bajé las escaleras para encontrarme con Rukia al pie de ellas, esperándome, mientras sus manos mecían sutilmente unas llaves que yo reconocí como las del auto. Eso sólo significaba una cosa: Rukia quería manejar y no existía fuerza en el mundo que la hicieran cambiar de parecer.

Nos dirigimos al carro y en efecto, ella se subió del lado del conductor por lo cual yo me vi obligado a sentarme del lado del copiloto sin siquiera rechistar.

–Bien Rukia, habla ¿A dónde vamos esta vez? –pregunté ya sin aguantar las ansias

– ¿Por qué quieres arruinar la sorpresa, Ichigo? Se supone que es sorpresa –comentó al tiempo que encendía el automóvil y lo ponía en marcha

–Rukia, sabes que la paciencia no es una de mis más notables cualidades, así que dime de una vez qué es lo que planeas –lo sé, soy un maldito desesperado

– ¿Tenemos que tener esta charla todos los años en tu cumpleaños? –Me preguntó de forma amenazante mientras fijaba su vista al frente– ¿Acaso ya no confías en mí, Ichigo?

Eso me dolió. Por supuesto que confío en ella, es sólo que…

–No lo malinterpretes. Sólo estoy ansioso… Al menos dime a dónde nos dirigimos –sabía que no podía sacarle mucha información pero haría que soltara lo que pudiera

–Sólo te diré que será un viaje largo… Muy largo. Así que ¿Por qué no mejor te duermes y así dejas de pensar en todo esto? –sugirió. Una buena sugerencia a mi parecer, así podría dejar descansar a mi mente de tratar de idealizarse lo que Rukia estaría tramando –y así también dejas de molestarme mientras conduzco –agregó

–Maldita –fue lo último que exclamé antes de acomodarme en el asiento y cerrar mis parpados, relajar a mi cuerpo y poco a poco irme sumiendo en la inconsciencia para adentrarme al surrealista mundo de los sueños.

….

El astro rey se elevaba majestuosamente sobre sus dominios ofreciendo su cálido resplandor a todas las criaturas terrestres. Me dedicaba a observarlo con fervor admirando la belleza que desprendía en cada uno de sus rayos.

Me encontraba parado sobre una gigantesca piedra la cual se encontraba un poco resbalosa por el musgo que se encontraba adherido a ella. Caminé cautelosamente unos cuantos pasos para poder tener una perspectiva del lugar que me rodeaba ya que desde donde me encontraba me era imposible ver algo más que no fuese el cielo con su luminoso rey y la roca en donde estaba situado.

A pesar de lo cuidadoso que traté de ser fue inevitable que resbalara a causa de un mal paso y cayera del peñasco dirigiéndome a un lugar del cual ignoraba el aspecto y simplemente reaccioné cerrando mis ojos. Sentí cómo mi cuerpo caía con lentitud, como si la gravedad de un momento a otro hubiera perdido parte de su fuerza de atracción y mi cuerpo cayera más ligeramente.

De un momento a otro el frío caló mis huesos y heló mi sangre, pude sentir un estremecimiento recorrerme el cuerpo erizándome la piel. Mi alrededor dejó de estar cubierto por el aire siendo remplazado éste por algo más denso; lo sentía, era agua. Por algún motivo desconocido me era imposible mover alguna parte de mi cuerpo, estaba petrificado. No podía nadar y el aire se me estaba acabando. No soportaría mucho tiempo y estaba consciente de ello; tenía que hacer algo y tenía que hacerlo ya, de lo contrario esa sería mi tumba.

Ejercí fuerza sobre mis brazos y éstos se movieron lentamente, siendo un poco torpes al responder a mis exigencias, posteriormente proseguí a mover un poco mis piernas las cuales tuvieron el mismo resultado que mis brazos, sentía que empezaba a avanzar y que vislumbraba la luz de la salvación. Todo marchaba bien hasta que cometí la estupidez de abrir la boca, ante tal acción el agua ingresó a mi cavidad bucal violentamente lo que provocó que me desconcertara y perdiera el buen ritmo que estaba llevando.

Sentí que me hundía nuevamente y en un acto desesperado por salir vivo abrí mis ojos de golpe y levanté mi torso para escupir vigorosamente el agua.

Unas risas se escuchaban cerca de mí.

– ¡Rukia! –Reclamé con enfado– ¡¿Por qué demonios me despiertas así? –seguí alegando mientras veía cómo ella se reía al tiempo que su mano derecha sostenía un balde vacío. La estúpida me había mojado para despertarme.

– ¡Oh, vamos! Agradece que te desperté con el agua de un hermoso lago –se defendió cuando pudo hablar correctamente

– ¡No me interesa si es agua de un manantial, de la llave o del lago Ness! ¡Es agua fría! ¡Y la arrojaste sobre mí mientras dormitaba! –grité mientras pasaba mi mano por mi cabello tratando se secarlo despeinándolo en el acto

–Ya, no te lo tomes tan personal –exclamó una vez hubo recobrado la compostura, restándole importancia a lo ocurrido– Mejor observa a tu alrededor –sugirió

Así lo hice. Y por un momento me cuestioné si en verdad ya estaba despierto. El paisaje que se desplegaba ante mí era increíble, no creo que existan palabras para poder describir la belleza que se plasmaba alrededor. Abrí mis ojos lo más que pude tratando de imitar la ágil y sagaz visión de un águila queriendo tener una vista panorámica de todo el esplendor del que era testigo.

Frente a mí se extendía un terreno en donde el verde gobernaba con majestuosidad abarcando el suelo completamente, a su alrededor brotaban toda clase de árboles seductores y gratos a la vista con sublimes frutos y delicadas flores creciendo sobre ellos. El trino de los pájaros se escuchaba como la más dulce melodía que contrastaba a la perfección con la belleza del lugar mientras a lo lejos se alcanzaba a percibir el sereno sonido de las aguas al chocar contra las piedras suponiendo que en algún lugar cercano una cascada dejaba caer su cristalino manto sobre un afrodisiaco lago, tal como Rukia había asegurado.

Puse mis pies sobre el suelo y salí del carro aturdido todavía por la esplendida vista que presenciaban mis ojos. Aún no podía creerlo. Di unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante y miré al suelo para darme cuenta de los pétalos recién caídos que se desperdigaban por diversos puntos de la zona, adornando todo con bellos y radiantes colores; el céfiro acarició suavemente mi rostro dándome una sensación de frescura y liberación que jamás creí poder sentir.

Extendí mi vista al cielo para notar cómo éste era tapado por algunas nubes densas, ocultando parcialmente el resplandor del sol pero propinando un refrescante clima templado; más allá se podía distinguir escasos residuos de bruma lo que permitía ver claramente una serie de montañas unidas, como si de una gran familia se tratará.

Era todo claramente hermoso. Volteé a ver a Rukia sólo para notar que su fina y sublime mirada se encontraba pérdida entre el horizonte admirando también la belleza del paisaje mientras una sutil y sincera sonrisa se dibujaba graciosamente sobre su elegante rostro. No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo me quedé admirándola; el paisaje era indescriptible y hermoso, pero nunca igualaría en hermosura a Rukia porque ella claramente superaba su belleza con facilidad. Por eso es mi esposa.

Sonreí para mí mismo ante tal pensamiento.

Aunque el silencio del lugar era realmente confortable, quería decir algo; quería agradecerle el haberme llevado a aquél lugar de ensueño sin embargo no encontraba las palabras correctas para demostrar mi agradecimiento. Nunca he sido un hombre de palabras; el habla era considerada como otro de mis dones que no se esforzaban en destacar.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo nos tomó llegar hasta aquí? –pronuncié sin que se me ocurriera algo más para hablar

– ¡¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir? ¡Es increíble! –vociferó, claramente molesta por mi aparente falta de interés

–No, no lo malinterpretes. El lugar es hermoso, pero… es que… no… Yo no… ¡Ah! –Me agarré la cabeza con ambas manos al no saber cómo responder adecuadamente

–Te traigo a un lugar afrodisiaco, el que casi nunca ha sido pisado ni modificado por alguna fuerza humana y lo único que se te ocurre es preguntar cuánto tiempo tardamos en llegar ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Cretino! –sí, la hice enojar. No era una sorpresa –Ni siquiera mostraste una pizca de agradecimiento en tus palabras.

– ¡Cállate! Y no me digas cretino, pequeña enana –espeté – ¿Quieres que te demuestre agradecimiento? ¡Entiende que las palabras no son mi fuerte!

Abrió la boca para poder reclamar pero no dejé que lo hiciera; con unos cuantos pasos acabé la distancia que había entre ella y yo, y con elegancia la ceñí contra mi cuerpo para después levantar delicadamente su mentón y bajar mi cabeza para rozar con sutileza sus tersos labios.

–Gracias… –pronuncié quedamente, a un nivel tan bajo que incluso dudé si en verdad me había escuchado, sin embargo por el brillo que irradiaba su mirada y el desconcierto que se trazaba por su faz supe de inmediato que me había oído.

Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro mientras tomaba completa posesión de sus labios. La besé con verdadera desesperación, me sentía realmente necesitado de su esencia; con un poco de torpeza avancé unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante haciéndola retroceder hasta sentir cómo la espalda de Rukia topaba contra el metal del auto quedando ella prisionera entre el carro y mi cuerpo; Aproveché ese momento para hacer más notorio el rozamiento entre nuestros cuerpos apegándome más a su figura e introduciendo mi lengua entre sus labios, que se encontraban entre abiertos, mezclando nuestros alientos con premura; ella no tardó en reaccionar respondiendo con el mismo ímpetu con el que yo la besaba mientras sus delicadas manos rodearon mi cuello, acariciando mi cabello al momento, para incrementar aún más el contacto.

El aroma embriagante que desprendía sólo me ayudaba a perder más la consciencia y mis manos empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo con lentitud queriendo sentir la suavidad de su piel que se ocultaba entre las ropas.

Me estaba quedando sin aire, sentía que el oxígeno que tenía no sería suficiente para satisfacer a mis pulmones, sin embargo no quería detenerme, quería seguir disfrutando del enloquecedor sabor de los labios de Rukia por un largo tiempo indefinido. Pero no pude más y con gran pesar separé mis labios de los suyos, solamente unos milímetros para después pegar con delicadeza mi frente contra la de ella para, al instante siguiente, rozar sus belfos suavemente

– ¿Mejor? –pronuncié con una pizca de humor, haciendo referencia al agradecimiento hecho previamente

Me miró divertida y sonrió con un poco de malicia–Imbécil –me nombró para después apartar delicadamente mi cuerpo del suyo y caminar unos cuantos pasos al frente

Se estaba alejando de mí y lo único que hice fue quedarme parado en mi lugar observando con desconcierto cómo se distanciaba y avanzaba hacia el frente. De pronto paró en seco y giró medio cuerpo

– ¿No vienes?

Esa fue una clara invitación que yo no pude rechazar. Sin decir palabra avancé corriendo hacia donde ella se encontraba para darle alcance. No sé a dónde me planeaba llevar ahora, pero de lo que yo estaba seguro es que iría con ella a donde fuera, más allá de los límites de la razón o hasta de la locura si eso era necesario.

….

– ¿Cómo rayos encontraste este lugar? –exclamé lleno de asombro al verme frente a una cascada que despedía finos hilos cristalinos que se desprendían desde su nacimiento y morían al chocar contra las rocas que marcaban su fin, pero en donde se originaba el comienzo de un lago de estética sin igual.

Aprecié cómo unas manzanas de un color rojo apetecible navegaban sin rumbo entre la corriente que generaba el salpiqueteo del agua en la catarata. Confundido, volteé a los alrededores sólo para posar mi vista sobre un manzano que crecía a orillas de la laguna y dejaba caer su jugoso fruto una vez que éste se encontraba maduro.

Unos delicados narcisos crecían a la orilla jugueteando con el agua lo que me hizo recordar la mitológica historia de _Narciso, _un joven que disfrutaba de hacer viajes al estanque sólo para admirar su belleza que era reflejada a través de las cristalinas aguas.

Con un poco de inseguridad me aproximé al lago hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca de él para observar mi rostro reflejado en sus aguas.

–No fue fácil –habló de pronto Rukia– ¿Me creerías si te digo que lo encontré por accidente?

–Los mejores descubrimientos son accidentes –comenté divertido– ¿Cómo sucedió?

– ¿Te acuerdas que hace poco tuve que ir a Kyoto a grabar una escena?

–Cuando me convenciste que no pidiera permiso en el trabajo para acompañarte porque tú te podías cuidar bien sola –mencioné haciendo memoria del acontecimiento– Sí, lo recuerdo

–Pues ese día cometí un pequeño descuido: se me olvidó llenar el tanque de combustible –fruncí el entrecejo y la miré fijamente; quería protestar por su descuido ¡Quedarse varada en medio del camino! ¡Quién sabe qué cosas le pudieron haber pasado! – No digas nada –comentó adivinando mis intenciones–Ya sé que me lo advertiste. Sólo se me olvidó ¿de acuerdo?

–Continua… –la alenté tratando de olvidar mi frustración

–Bueno, ese día no tenía crédito en el celular así que no pude llamar a nadie. Entonces decidí valérmelas por mí misma. Tracé un plan: iría a la gasolinera más cercana y compraría combustible para llenar el tanque, después avanzaría hasta la ciudad más próxima en donde podría reabastecerme. Sin embargo no podía dejar el automóvil parado a media carretera así que lo empuje hacia la orilla

– ¡¿Cómo? –Exclamé pasmado– ¡¿Lo hiciste tú sola?

– ¿Acaso me crees una debilucha? –Demandó con enfado– como decía, empujé el carro hasta la orilla y lo oculté detrás de unos arbustos de gran tamaño, después caminé a lo largo de la carretera para tratar de encontrar mi objetivo, pero un movimiento entre los árboles captó mi atención, me dirigí hacia el lugar llevada por la curiosidad –fruncí el entrecejo; ella nunca cambiaría. Su maldita curiosidad siempre nos metía en líos– avancé hasta que vi a un pequeño pichón atrapado entre las ramas de un árbol, agitando sus alas para liberarse. Sin dudarlo me trepé con agilidad sobre el árbol aprovechando la destreza que tengo para subirme en ellos

–Sí, eso es algo que tengo presente –comenté

– ¡No me interrumpas! –Reclamó– el punto es que escalé hasta la cima del árbol, que por cierto era enorme. –Exclamó tratando de hacer gráfica su explicación a través de sus manos las cuales se extendieron creando una separación realmente notable– Y ahí fue sólo cuestión de liberar a la pequeña cría. Una vez que éste hubo alzado vuelo me quedé observando su curso viendo cómo se alejaba volando con gracia; y entonces lo vi: el nacimiento de una cascada, apenas se notaba entre la tupida vegetación pero se alcanzaba a vislumbrar claramente cómo los rayos del sol creaban un espectro de reflejo sobre el agua.

–Déjame adivinar. –Interrumpí su relato adelantando los hechos– Llevada por tu curiosidad te internaste hasta encontrar este lugar

– ¡Ichigo! –Alegó– ¡Te dije que no interrumpieras! Arruinaste mi final, planeaba contarlo con mucha emoción

–Como sea; al menos ya sé cómo encontraste este sitio –dije mientras volvía a posar mi vista sobre las aguas para ver nuevamente mi reflejo

–Desde que lo vi quise que lo conocieras, pero la vida citadina no me había dado tiempo para traerte aquí

Sonreí ente ese comentario.

– Espera, si este lugar está internado entre la vegetación a varios pasos de la carretera –reflexioné creándome un mapa imaginario a través de lo que había oído– ¿Cómo metiste el auto hasta acá? –cuestioné mientras volteaba la vista para tratar de localizar la máquina mencionada

–Eso no te lo contestaré –sonrió con picardía

–Como quieras –contesté tratando de ocultar mi curiosidad

Miré nuevamente el lago observando pequeños peces nadar contra la corriente cuando a mi detrás escuché sigilosos pasos que se acercaban

–Ni se te ocurra empujarme al agua porque si lo haces te llevaré conmigo y caeremos juntos –dije de forma retadora mientras la encaraba

–Idiota. Lo arruinas todo –reclamó con infantil enfado

Dio media vuelta y se alejó de mí aparentemente enojada. Giré nuevamente el rostro volviendo a concentrar mi mirada sobre el agua; no caería en sus caprichos de niña esta vez.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé absorto observando el lago y la naturaleza que lo acompañaba, pero de pronto sentí cómo una fuerte ráfaga de aire me pasaba rozando el brazo. Aturdido dirigí mi vista hacia dicho lugar, sin embargo no vi nada.

Un sonido escandaloso se escuchó en el lago, como si un cuerpo cayera al agua y me alarmé; rápidamente roté mi vista hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquél sonido sólo para alcanzar a ver una inmensa cantidad de agua que se destinaba a mí.

Cerré los ojos y esperé lo inevitable. Me empapó por completo.

Escuché unas pequeñas carcajadas y molesto abrí los ojos.

– ¡Rukia! ¿Pero qué demo…? ¿Qué…?

– ¡Ah! –Suspiró ella– siempre supuse que el agua de aquí sería refrescante

– ¿Estás… desnuda? –pregunté incrédulo mientras veía que el agua le cubría hasta el cuello, pero dejaba ver el cremoso color de su figura que se distorsionaba por el movimiento de la corriente

–Sí. Dudo mucho que alguien vaya a venir por acá, así que no hay problema –comentó con despreocupación– ¡Tengo que saber cómo se siente esa cascada! –exclamó emocionada mientras dejaba ver su espalda descubierta al empezar a nadar

– ¡Rukia! ¡Espera! –Le grité, pero me ignoró por completo– ¡Rukia! –Volví a intentar– ¡Ah! –Bramé desesperado al ver que no me escuchaba– ¡Espérame! –grité por último mientras me quitaba la ropa lo más rápido que pude y me aventaba al agua

Nadé velozmente hasta darle alcance justo antes de llegar a la cascada y la tomé por la cintura acercando su espalda a mi pecho.

– ¡Ichigo! ¡Suéltame! –Se resistió– quiero llegar a esa cascada –empezó a menearse de un lado a otro tratando de soltarse de mi agarre, pero yo la asía con más fuerza y no le permitía escapar.

Sus constantes meneos no eran buenos para mi bienestar mental que se estaba poblando de ideas _malsanas. _Y mi cuerpo tampoco era muy prudente.

–Deja de moverte –le dije con un hilo de voz, mordiéndome los labios

–No, hasta que me liberes

– ¿Quieres ir a esa maldita cascada? ¡Bien! –contesté mientras aferraba un brazo a su cintura y con el otro trataba de nadar, moviéndonos a ambos entre el agua

Al llegar a la caída de agua lo primero que hice fue posar con delicadeza su espalda contra las rocas y lanzarme contra sus labios. Sentía cómo el agua caía sobre mi rostro, escurría por mi cabello y golpeaba con vigor sobre mis hombros dándome un masaje confortable.

Rukia tardó muy poco en posar una mano sobre mi nuca y la otra sobre mi espalda proporcionándome caricias placenteras mientras yo posé mis manos en sus finas caderas y las rodeé con delicadeza.

No hace falta dar detalles de lo que pasó en ese lugar…

….

–Lo tenías todo planeado ¿No es así?

–Más o menos –admitió al tiempo en que me pasaba una toalla para que me secara el cuerpo

–Incluso trajiste otro cambio de ropa para mí –comenté cuando la vi alzar una mochila y del interior de ésta sacaba prendas mías

–Claro, no soy tan desconsiderada

Ella ya se encontraba vestida, sólo faltaba yo que aún me encontraba sin ropa.

– ¡Ay, no! Ya está comenzando a llover –comentó mientras miraba al cielo y unas gotas caían y se deslizaban por su rostro –además, el sol está por ocultarse –habló señalando el oeste en donde el astro ya casi no se notaba. Estaba oscureciendo.

–Ya lo noté –exclamé con pesadumbre sintiendo las gotas caer sobre mi piel

– ¡Es tu culpa que nos diera aquí la noche!–me señaló acusadoramente– Si no hubieras tardado tanto comiendo…

– ¡¿Qué? –la interrumpí – ¿Quién era la que no encontraba la comida en primer lugar?

– ¿Pero quién fue el que empezó a _jugar _con los alimentos y terminó tirándose sobre mí? –Atacó. Y un muy buen ataque a su favor

– ¡Cállate! ¡Pudiste haber puesto resistencia! –protesté avergonzado

– ¡Sí, claro! Si hago eso lo más probable es que me violes

–Mira… tú… enana… ¡Ah! –me agarré los cabellos con ambas manos, al no saber cómo contestar

–Peleando no llegaremos a ningún lado –dijo de pronto–termínate de cambiar rápido porque la lluvia está aumentando –señaló por último antes de meterse al carro, adentrándose en el lugar del conductor.

Terminé de ponerme el pantalón y me metí al carro, al lado de Rukia, justo en el preciso momento en que la lluvia se desataba con potencia.

–Déjame conducir –sugerí– la lluvia es muy fuerte y el camino será peligroso

–Ni siquiera sabes cómo salir de aquí –recalcó

–Tú puedes ir indicándome el camino y…

– ¡Yo conduciré! ¡Demonios! –explotó la pequeña fierecilla

– ¡Bah! Como quieras. –Traté de aparentar indiferencia– Sólo ten cuidado

No sé cuántas vueltas dio Rukia hasta que consiguió salir a la carretera y adentrarse en ella, rumbo a Karakura. Para esto, la noche ya se hacía presente y la oscuridad era dueña del paisaje, sólo las luces artificiales del carro alumbraban nuestro lluvioso camino; ni siquiera un automóvil transitaba por ahí. Miré mi reloj y me preocupe un poco por la hora.

– ¿A cuántos kilómetros se encuentra Karakura? –pregunté

– ¿Qué horas son? –maldita sea. No me gusta que conteste con preguntas

–Casi van a dar las ocho de la noche –comenté

–Karakura se encuentra a unas cinco horas de aquí. Llegaremos en seis o siete a la velocidad que vamos –exclamó concentrándose completamente en su camino

– ¡¿Qué? ¿Tan lejos?

–Sí –se resignó a contestar– Ichigo, sinceramente, no creo aguantar todo el viaje. Me encuentro algo… agotada

–Te entiendo –contesté mientras mi mirada se concentraba en los limpiaparabrisas– No te preocupes, yo voy a mane…

– ¡Ichigo! ¡Mira! –exclamó de repente, señalando un lugar que yo trataba de ver entre la oscuridad– Es una casa, podemos pedir alojamiento. –Dijo al momento que mis ojos lograban divisarla– Y ahora que lo recuerdo –siguió hablando– es la casa del viejo Yamamoto

– ¿De quién? –cuestioné intrigado

–Del viejo Yamamoto. Un señor entrado en años que me dio hospedaje la vez anterior… Veras, cuando regresaba de Kyoto a Karakura me sucedió otro pequeño descuido…

–No me digas nada –respondí enojado, no queriendo escuchar los descuidos que había tenido Rukia, de los cuales seguramente yo le había advertido previamente. Eso sólo me enojaría– No te vuelvo a dejar ir sola –susurré para mí

–Como quieras. –Exclamó– Entonces vamos –dictaminó sin preguntarme y dirigiendo el carro hacia la casona.

* * *

Primero quiero decir ¡Qué mente tan vaga la mía! El título del fic no puede ser más original *ruela los ojos*, pero yo nunca he sido buena escogiendo títulos, así que perdonen eso.

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de la historia; está rara, lo sé. Pero poco a poco esto se irá aclarando(?)... eso espero.

Son tres capítulos que ya tengo hechos; quizá agregue un cuarto, todavía tengo que pensarlo... Pero bueno, para que vean que soy mala *saca su tridente* los dejaré con este capítulo hoy y pondré el siguiente hasta dentro de un mes *inserte risa malevola aquí* ¿Por qué? ¡Por que los quiero ver sufrir y suplicar! ¡Bwahahahaha! *ojos rojos y macabros(?)*

No es cierto ^^, bueno, mitad sí y mitad no. No es que los quiera hacer sufrir(?) pero mañana no podré subir el siguiente capítulo porque justo mañana salgo de viaje y volveré como dentro de un mes. Así que mientras yo disfruto de mis vacaciones, ustedes se aguantan(?) Vale, no. Quisiera subir mañana el siguiente, trataré de hacer lo posible pero no les garantizo nada. _(Por cierto, que ni he arreglado mi maleta =/, mañana andaré corriendo xD) _

Este fic lo hice para un concurso, el cual no creo ganar (tá súper rarito el fic o.O(?)), pero si no me hubiera inscrito y hubiera tenido una fecha límite les aseguro que no tendría nada que publicar ni regalar. Aún así, este fic lo elaboré por el cumpleaños de Ichigo, porque lo que cuenta es la intención, y no tanto por ganar. Te quiero, Ichigo; y Rukia te ama. Y aquí te demostraremos cuánto te adoramos las dos(?) [_Trío *¬*]_

Nos vemos quizá dentro de un mes. ¿Me esperarán?

MenResajeViewSubliReminalView


	2. Alojamiento insólito

¿Qué tal? Lamento haberme tardado mucho pero me surgieron algunas actividades que tenía que cumplir y hasta ahora encuentro un tiempo libre para publicar el capítulo. Y pensar que este fic era para el cumpleaños de Ichigo y lo vengo a actualizar hasta dentro de un mes... Me siento una mala persona con Ichigo =_= (?) Pero aún así espero que disfrutes de tu fic, Ichigo! ¡Te mando un beso, colocatelo en donde quieras! ;D Y si quieres más, sólo avísame!

Gracias a todos los que leyeron el fic, espero que les haya gustado; y también espero que les haya picado el gusanito travieso de la curiosidad para que les dé ganas de leer este capítulo. También quiero agradecer a los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review, me hacen felíz =´D y me alegran el día. Muchas gracias.

Bueno, ya no diré más y mejor los dejaré leer porque está un poquito largo este capítulo, espero que les guste porque siento que exageré...

Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo; pero si sólo los va a estar matando, mejor que me los dé a mí =D

* * *

**The death and the Strawberry**

**...**

**Alojamiento insólito**

Conforme nos acercábamos a la mansión la observé detenidamente a través de la ventana y con ese sólo escrutinio desconfié de aquél lugar. La casa era inmensa y tenía un notable estilo occidental con leves toques de arquitectura barroca y abundante esencia gótica. La vivienda parecía intentado haber sido reparada en diversas ocasiones con un fallo rotundo, pues sus paredes lucían deslavadas mientras la pintura se le había escurrido sin poder haber sido evitado, las ventanas lucían cerradas mientras se divisaban pequeñas gotas resbalando sobre ellas, la puerta parecía hecha hace años atrás y no haber sido reparada nunca pues la madera con la que estaba elaborada lucía podrida. No se veía ni un solo rastro de luz y la oscuridad se tragaba por completo la casa haciéndola su prisionera.

– ¿Estás segura que la casa está habitada? –pregunté con escepticismo

–Por supuesto. Luce así porque está un poco descuidada, pero ya verás que es muy linda por dentro –aseguró

–Bien –exclamé no muy convencido

Rukia sacó un paraguas del carro una vez lo hubo estacionado en un lugar cercano y después ambos bajamos cubriéndonos con dicho objeto. Al llegar a la puerta ella fue quien tocó el timbre.

–Deja que yo hable y no te me metas –me pidió "amablemente"

Unos segundos después se escucharon leves pasos acercarse los cuales aumentaban de nivel constantemente. La puerta se entre abrió dejando escapar hilos de luz mientras una cara en la que se dibujaba una espeluznante sonrisa nos recibió

– ¿Qué desean? –nos preguntó tratando de ser amable

– ¿Se encuentra Yamamoto-san? –preguntó Rukia un poco atemorizada por el sujeto, pero agudizando notablemente su tono de voz. Ese tono que usaba con los desconocidos y con quienes no tenía confianza. O que usaba sólo para fastidiarme.

–Por el momento no se encuentra, pero si gustan los puedo llevar con su sobrino. Adelante, entren –nos invitó mientras abría la puerta completamente y se hacía a un lado para dejarnos pasar.

Sin decir palabra Rukia ingresó con un poco de inquietud, agarrándome la mano para que la siguiera. Al ingresar la luz se desperdigó por los alrededores como un rayo, una luz tan intensa que tuve que cerrar los ojos por un breve instante.

– Oh, pero qué descortés he sido –exclamó de pronto el sujeto–, mi nombre es Ichimaru Gin

–Yo soy Kurosaki Rukia y él es mi esposo Ichigo –añadió señalándome– ¿Dijo que nos llevaría con el sobrino de Yamamoto-san?

–Así es. Es un sujeto muy agradable; de hecho hoy él ha organizado una cena en la cual yo soy un invitado –comentó mientras caminaba guiándonos– Él ha sido mi amigo por muchos años. Por cierto –agregó–, permítame cargar con su paraguas

Rukia le entregó dicho objeto con un poco de desconfianza.

No cruzamos ni una palabra más durante el camino. Recorrimos diversos pasillos que lucían decoraciones sublimes y colores agradables a la vista, con variados cuadros adornando los alrededores, candelabros colgando del techo esparciendo su brillo por todo el lugar y diferentes tipos de adornos cristalinos posados sobre pilares pequeños.

La casa por dentro era totalmente incongruente con el exterior. Exactamente todo lo contrario. Eso me dio un poco de calma.

El sujeto nos llevó a una habitación de grandes dimensiones con las paredes pintadas de un suave color pastel y tan iluminada como el resto de la casa. En medio yacía un escritorio y atrás de éste se encontraba una silla que nos daba la espalda.

–He traído visitas –anunció Gin con satisfacción, aparentemente hablándole a la nada

– ¿Visitas? –se escuchó una voz resonante. La silla giró dejando ver a un tipo castaño sentado en ella – ¿En qué les puedo servir, mis queridos invitados? –pronunció con amabilidad

–Disculpe que lo molestemos –habló Rukia–, pero la vez pasada que pasé por aquí Yamamoto-san me concedió hospedaje; ahora con esta lluvia nos resulta casi imposible llegar hasta nuestra ciudad que queda a varios kilómetros de aquí ya que nos encontramos muy cansados, y nos pregunta…

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –la interrumpió de repente

– ¿Mi nombre?... Soy Kurosaki Rukia

– ¡Rukia-san! –Exclamó de pronto con emoción levantándose de su asiento– Mi abuelo me comentó sobre ti. –Articuló mientras se acercaba y le tomaba una mano– Siempre quise conocerte, pero nunca imaginé que fueras tan hermosa –la alagó mientras plantaba un beso húmedo sobre su palma. Fruncí más el entrecejo por instinto y la apreté más fuerte acercándola a mí

– Él debe ser tu esposo. –Pronunció– Por favor, no se ponga celoso; yo respeto lo ajeno, simplemente quería comentar sobre la belleza de su mujer. Mi nombre es Sousuke Aizen –articuló mientras se erguía y me ofrecía la mano en señal de amistad

–Kurosaki Ichigo –acepté el apretón de mala gana sin cambiar la expresión de mi rostro

–Entonces –siguió hablando el sujeto después de soltar mi mano– quieren hospedarse unos días aquí. ¡Por supuesto! Los que quieran y sean convenientes

–Oh, no. –Declaró Rukia con amabilidad– No queremos causar molestias. Una noche será suficiente

–Insisto. Quédense cuanto les plazca. ¡Hasta se podrían quedar para siempre! –terminó, mientras una marcada sonrisa se dibujó en su faz.

–Gra… gracias –expresó Rukia, algo consternada por la extraña expresión de aquel sujeto– A propósito –siguió hablando ella con amabilidad–, no es por entrometerme, pero ¿En dónde está Yamamoto-san? ¿Por qué no se encuentra aquí?

–Veras, mi abuelo enfermó y tuvo que ir al hospital; cuando mi madre y yo fuimos a visitarlo me pidió que cuidara esta mansión por él mientras se recuperaba. Al principio me negué pero él insistió y me ofreció la idea de organizar las fiestas y comidas que deseara; me aseguró que saldría rápido del hospital para reunirse conmigo –habló con calma y seguridad mientras sonreía con confianza

– ¿Enfermó? Qué extraño. –Comentó Rukia– Cuando yo vine lo encontré más sano que un toro

–Lo sé, mi abuelo gozaba de una salud envidiable, pero ya sabes cómo es la estabilidad de los viejos… A veces ceden ante la edad

Rukia no hizo ningún otro comentario y me apretó suavemente la mano para dar la vuelta y marcharnos del cuarto.

– ¡Casi lo olvido! –Articuló Aizen justo antes que saliéramos de la habitación– Están cordialmente invitados a la cena que se efectuará hoy en unos cuantos minutos. Gin, por favor, dirige a nuestros invitados al comedor; yo los alcanzaré en seguida.

–Claro –contestó el aludido– Síganme, por favor

Ambos empezamos a caminar con desconfianza detrás del tipo que nos guiaba. Por alguna extraña razón no tenía confianza en ambos. Aizen y Gin no me agradaban y desconocía el motivo.

Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban con fiereza los cristales y el sonido que provocaban éstas al chocar contra el suelo o el mismo techo de la casa era estrepitoso. Al exterior de las ventanas sólo se vislumbraba un panorama lúgubre y fantasmagórico el cual se acentuaba cada vez que un rayo caía a la tierra con potencia y alumbraba por breves segundos los gigantescos árboles que se encontraban afuera, y a la estancia misma.

–Ichigo –oí la voz de Rukia hablándome–, siento que algo extraño está pasando aquí –me susurró

–Yo también siento lo mismo. Estos tipos no son de fiar

–Hemos llegado –anunció de pronto el peliblanco– siéntense en donde gusten –declaró, apartándose del camino y dejando frente a nosotros la vista de un gran salón con una mesa enorme en donde varias personas charlaban alegremente sentados en sus respectivos lugares.

Rukia y yo avanzamos hacia el frente sin decir palabra. Vimos un par de sillas vacías y las recorrimos con la mirada, hasta que Rukia decidió avanzar y sentarse al lado de una chica castaña. Yo la imité y me senté a su lado.

–Buenas noches –saludó Rukia una vez hubo tomado asiento

– ¡Muy buenas noches! –Contestó la joven sentada a su lado con una clara muestra de alegría– Qué sorpresa que estén aquí, pensé que nosotros seríamos los únicos invitados. –Señaló mientras miraba al resto de los presentes– Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Inoue Orihime, –se presentó la chica con una sonrisa– y él –dijo, señalando al hombre peli negro de ojos verdes de al lado– es mi novio Ulquiorra

Rukia sonrió encantada por la amabilidad y socialización de la mujer.

–Mi nombre es Kurosaki Rukia y el descerebrado de al lado es mi esposo Ichigo

– ¡Rukia! –reclamé por la ofensa

–El gusto es todo nuestro –siguió hablando ella, ignorándome magistralmente

– ¡Kurosaki Rukia! ¡¿En serio? –Preguntó con gran emoción mientras le sujetaba la mano– Soy una fan suya Rukia-san. ¡Me fascina cómo actúa! ¡Sus películas son geniales!

–Ah… Gracias –respondió cortésmente. La fama de Rukia había aumentado mucho últimamente. Me alegraba que esta vez fuera una chica la que expresara su admiración

–Me emociona mucho que esté aquí. Jamás creí que la conocería de frente. ¡Tiene que darme su autógrafo! –mencionó mientras metía las manos dentro de su bolsa– ¡Ah, pero qué tonta! –Se golpeó la frente con una de sus manos– No tengo lápiz ni papel en este momento. Pero prométeme que me lo darás antes de que se marchen –manifestó mientras tomaba ambas manos de Rukia entre las de ella

–Se…seguro. No hay problema

–Estoy hablando con una toda una estrella. Casi no puedo creerlo. ¿Estaré soñando? ¡No, claro que no estoy soñando! No puedo creer que asista a una fiesta en donde Rukia-san también es una invitada…

La chica en verdad estaba completamente emocionada y hasta se podía notar mucho nerviosismo sobre ella. Admito que siempre he estado orgulloso de que Rukia sea exitosa en su trabajo y que destaque en él; me encanta verla feliz y saber que se siente cómoda desempeñando la profesión de actriz, pero siempre era ella la que captaba la atención, admiración y hasta devoción de todos. No es que me sintiera celoso de mi propia esposa pero ¡¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿Acaso yo no merecía ni un poquito de atención? Desde que habíamos llegado a la mansión nadie, a excepción de ese tipo Aizen, me había puesto demasiada atención. ¡Y eso que era mi cumpleaños!

–Espera un momento –volvió a hablar la chica peli marrón–, ustedes… no son invitados, ¿verdad? –Inquirió

–No –contestó Rukia–, a decir verdad sólo pedimos hospedaje durante la noche pues la lluvia no nos deja avanzar en el camino, ¿Cómo lo supiste?

–Ulquiorra me habló de todos las personas que asistirían y como él nunca los mencionó a ustedes, simplemente lo supuse –exclamó– ¡Es sorprendente que mis suposiciones hayan sido acertadas! Las capacidades de suposición de Inoue Orihime son cada día más sorprendentes –monologó ella sola

–Ah… sí –dijo Rukia con nerviosismo

–Déjenme tener el honor presentarles al resto –se ofreció– No son muchos, por lo tanto pude memorizar sus nombres y algunos lazos que los unen. La chica rubia que está sentada por la esquina de la mesa, al lado de una silla vacía, es Matsumoto Rangiku novia de Ichimaru Gin quien… –miró de un lado a otro del cuarto–, parece que no está.

–No te preocupes, a él ya lo conocemos

– ¡Bien! La pequeña niña traviesa que está jugando cerca de Rangiku-san se llama Nel y… no recuerdo qué parentesco tiene con quién, pero lo más seguro es que debe ser algún familiar de Nnoitra Jiruga el sujeto alto de cabello negro y largo que tiene un parche sobre el ojo. –los señaló con disimulo

–Entiendo

–Al lado de Ulquiorra está sentado un chico con cabellos y ojos azules, él es Grimmjow Jeaggerjaques. Ambos son compañeros de trabajo… aunque no les guste la idea –lo último lo dijo en un susurro y apegándose demasiado a Rukia mientras le guiñaba el ojo– Y a su lado se encuentra Coyote Starrk acompañado de Lilynette Gingerback… ¡Esto es sorprendente! ¡Me memoricé el nombre de todos! –decía mientras alzaba los brazos– ¡Y lo hice en un tiempo muy corto!

Todos los presentes se quedaron callados de repente con la mirada fija en la chica de los cabellos castaños. La veían como si hubiera dicho alguna blasfemia o algo que no era correcto pronunciar.

–Eh… Yo… Sólo ignórenme –pronunció apenada moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro

La sala se volvió a llenar de voces entremezcladas en un segundo.

–Perdonen eso –siguió hablando la chica, esta vez a un nivel más bajo–, a veces me dejo llevar por la emoción

–No hay problema –contestó Rukia con una sonrisa en los labios

Ambas mujeres hablaron durante largo rato sobre distintos temas que preferí ignorar. Paseé mi vista por toda la sala observando a las demás personas que Inoue había mencionado. Todos parecían gente muy extraña y vestían ropas un poco insólitas. Estaba ese sujeto alto que se llamaba Nnoitra que llevaba puesto un parche en el ojo, esa chica pequeña Lilynette que portaba algo como un sombrero que le cubría casi madia cara, además de esa chiquilla Nel que tenía algo como un casco roto encima de la cabeza…

–Agradezco mucho la presencia de cada uno de ustedes esta noche. –unas palabras emitidas con un tono de voz que conocía resonaron por el lugar, haciendo cesar las conversaciones que antes inundaban la sala

Cuando alcé la mirada al frente Aizen ya se encontraba situado de pie cerca de la silla que encabezaba aquella mesa mientras a su lado se localizaba Ichimaru Gin quien agarraba sutilmente la mano de Rangiku-san

–Esta cena ha sido organizada sólo por el simple gusto de convivir –siguió hablando–, pero no por eso la menosprecien. Para mí es muy especial. –De repente levantó su copa hacia el cielo– Quiero brindar por ustedes; deseando que esta noche sea inolvidable –pronunció por último con una sonrisa marcada en los labios, una sonrisa que se me figuro un poco temible

Los invitados sonrieron complacidos como si no hubieran percibido nada en sus palabras que los hiciera temer. Parecía que yo era el único paranoico; y quizá así lo era.

Diversos individuos vestidos de servidumbre entraron al comedor y sirvieron platos de comida para cada uno. Quedé viendo el platillo frente a mí, gozaba de buen aspecto y su olor era apetitoso, sin embargo no probé mucho. Apenas y di unos bocados y comencé a jugar la comida como niño pequeño que se niega a comer lo que no le gusta.

Observé a Rukia quien seguía charlando con Inoue de variados temas; parecía que se llevaban bien.

– ¿No te gusta la comida? –escuché una voz infantil frente a mí

–Ah… No… Digo, es que no tengo hambre –frente a mí, gateando sobre la mesa, se encontraba una pequeña niña de corto cabello verdoso y ojos grandes

–Nel –se presentó la chiquilla extendiendo su pequeña mano

–Kurosaki Ichigo –contesté aceptando el saludo

– ¡Itsygo jugará con Nel! –Dijo entusiasmada– Nel ya terminó de comer. Itsygo no quiere comer. ¡Itsygo y Nel jugaran! –gritó mientras me agarraba de la camisa para tratar de sacarme del asiento

–No, Nel… No puedo jugar ahora contigo. Será más tarde ¿bien?

–Pero Nel quiere jugar ahora –reclamó

–Nel –una voz llamó a la niña– Ven acá y déjalo en paz –levanté la mirada y observé a ese sujeto alto con un parche en el ojo. Él era quien la llamaba

La chiquilla infló sus mejillas con furia infantil y se dirigió hacia el sujeto, reclamando en voz baja.

La cena me pareció eterna y aburrida pues nadie, ni siquiera Rukia quien platicaba afablemente con Inoue, me dirigía la palabra. Nel fue la única que me habló y la regañaron por hacerlo.

–Vuelvo a repetir que me alegra mucho el haber contado con su grata presencia –habló de pronto Aizen, parándose de su asiento–, pero me duele decir que esta cena ha concluido. Muchas gracias a todos por asistir.

Justo en el preciso momento en que terminaba de decir esas últimas palabras un rayo, acompañado por un trueno ensordecedor, deslumbró ferozmente al tiempo que la lluvia aumentaba de nivel.

–Parece que el clima se ha puesto demasiado peligroso como para salir –comentó Aizen–, por lo tanto les propongo que se queden a dormir esta noche aquí; no se preocupen, hay habitaciones para todos y hasta podrán elegir la que sea de su agrado.

Todos los invitados intercambiaron miradas entre ellos y sonrieron ante la idea, aceptando la invitación hecha por el anfitrión. Posteriormente se levantaron de sus lugares y comenzaron a deambular por la casa en grupos o parejas, para escoger la habitación en la que pasarían la noche.

Después de que Rukia se despidió de Inoue, ésta última tomó la mano del chico pelinegro de su lado, el que ella nombró Ulquiorra, y caminaron por los pasillos para buscar su habitación.

Tomé a Rukia de la mano y procedimos a hacer lo mismo que el resto. Íbamos caminando por un andador cuando una voz nos detuvo

–Aizen-san me pidió que yo los escoltara hasta la habitación que desearan –anunció Ichimaru mientras se posaba en frente de nosotros guiándonos entre los pasillos– ¿Qué tipo de habitación les agradaría?

–Una que sirva para dormir –contesté con ironía. La verdad era que no me importaba si el cuarto era elegante o no.

–Una con toques femeninos, con peluches y algunos adornos de Chappy –manifestó Rukia de inmediato

– ¡¿Qué?

–Tengo la habitación perfecta –declaró– síganme

Rukia prácticamente me jaló a lo largo del camino; no me importaba si el cuarto no gozaba de elegancia pero no dormiría en una habitación afeminada. Me negué a caminar en varias ocasiones por lo cual Rukia me propinó una patada en el tobillo y después me arrastro mientras yo me retorcía de dolor.

–Llegamos –Exteriorizó el peliblanco al tiempo que abría una puerta

– ¡Nos quedamos en ella! –Chilló Rukia al tiempo que ingresaba al cuarto, arrastrándome a mí, y con ojos ilusionado observaba a su alrededor– Gracias –pronunció para después cerrar la puerta. Sospecho que lo hizo para que yo no pudiera salir.

La alcoba era un asco para mí, pero un sueño para Rukia. En el fondo reposaba una cama matrimonial con gruesos edredones de variados colores pasteles, gobernando entre ellos el color blanco, sobre la cama descansaba un enorme peluche con la forma de un blanco y precioso conejo que tenía un gran lazo rojo adornándole el cuello; al lado del lecho se encontraba un pequeño estante en el cual estaba situado un pequeño reloj y una lámpara, y recargada contra ésta se encontraba una muñeca con el cuerpo hecho de trapo, pero sus brazos, piernas y cara eran de plástico; tenía dibujados los ojos y la boca. Lucía labios gruesos y nariz pequeña, sus grandes ojos azules miraban al frente dirigiendo su vista hacia la cama.

Había un gran anaquel en donde reposaban varios peluches y muñecas, dominando en su mayoría los conejos que fácilmente reconocí como Chappy´s. Un gran candelabro colgaba elegantemente del techo con sorprendente equilibrio; todo esto era rodeado por paredes pintadas de un color lila muy tenue.

–Supongo que te gusta –pronuncié volteándola a ver–, y supongo que quieres que nos quedemos a dormir aquí

–Exacto; y no alegaras. Nos quedaremos a dormir aquí y punto –dijo mientras se sentaba en la mullida cama

–Como sea. –expresé. Sabía que no podía ganar –Sólo vamos a dormir para que me olvide que estoy en una casa ajena en un cuarto de mierda.

El reloj, que anteriormente se encontraba sobre el estante, chocó dolorosamente contra mi frente

– ¡Repite eso y te aviento la lámpara! –gruñó amenazadoramente

– ¡Sólo vámonos a dormir! –grité para después recoger el reloj del suelo y ponerlo de vuelta en su lugar.

Apagué la luz y me acosté en la cama, en seguida sentí los movimientos que realizaba Rukia para acostarse a mi lado y posteriormente recargarse sobre mi pecho; su mano me desabrochó los pantalones para que no fuera tan incómodo el descansar y después me rodeó con ellas. Sin poder evitarlo mis manos también rodearon su fino cuerpo y recargué mi quijada sobre su cabeza, aspirando la dulce fragancia de su cabello.

….

–Ichigo… – casi estaba sumido en la inconsciencia cuando alcancé a percibir esas suaves palabras– Ichigo ¿Estás dormido?

A pesar de que Morfeo me arrastraba placenteramente a su reino fui capaz de comprender e interpretar los sonidos, sin embargo no contesté.

–Ichigo… ¡Ichigo! –sentí cómo un pequeño puño se hundía en mi abdomen y me causaba un dolor tan inmenso que me obligó a sentarme precipitadamente sobre la cama.

Confundido miré de un lado a otro hasta encontrarme con la mirada violeta de Rukia quien me veía fijamente con una expresión ingenua sobre su faz.

–Ichigo ¿Estás dormido? –preguntó fingiendo inocencia

– ¿Tú qué crees? –Contesté con otra pregunta mientras fruncía las cejas– ¿Qué quieres? –pregunté de mala gana mientras me volvía a acostar

–No puedo dormir

–Cuenta Chappy´s –fue mi práctica y efectiva solución

–No quiero contarlos –respondió pesimista

– ¿Qué? ¿Ahora quieres que te los cuente yo?

– ¿Lo harías por mí? –cuestionó ilusionada

–No seas tonta. Era sólo una broma. –al término de mi frase sentí caer una almohada sobre mi rostro. Al menos esta vez había sido menos doloroso que el reloj– Bueno, no puedes dormir. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

–Olvídalo. No sé para qué te despertaste si no me ibas a ayudar

– ¿Despertarme? ¿Quieres que te recuerde quién me despertó?

–Iré a buscar un vaso de leche –dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama, dispuesta a salir del cuarto

– ¡¿Qué? ¡No! No puedes salir de aquí; te perderás, la casa es enorme –la detuve con mi mano antes de que hiciera otro movimiento

–Tranquilo, Ichigo. No te preocupes; iré memorizando los pasillos para poder volver

–Espera… Será mejor que te acompañe –dije por último al momento que encendía la luz. No iba permitir que ella sola fuera vagando por una casa ajena.

Me senté en la cama mientras me colocaba los zapatos. Elevé mi vista hacia el pequeño estante y consulté el reloj; casi eran las once. Con pesar observé la lámpara que estaba al lado y por lo tanto también a la muñeca que se encontraba recargada sobre ésta; por un momento abrí los ojos sorprendido y creí estar soñando. Alcé mis manos y frote mis parpados para asegurarme que estuviera bien despierto, después volví mi vista hacia la muñeca.

–Ru… Rukia… la… la muñeca –apenas pude pronunciar

– ¿Qué tiene? ¿Te gusta? Sabía que te iba a terminar gustando este cuarto

– ¡Nada de eso! Me refiero… sus ojos. –sentía que casi no podía hablar del asombro

– ¿Qué tienen sus ojos? –Preguntó acercándose– Son azules ¿Te gustan?

– ¡No! Es decir, me refiero a que no estaban así. Cuando entramos al cuarto vi a esa muñeca y tenía la vista al frente. ¡Y ahora mírala! Está viendo a la izquierda… Hacía donde estoy yo

Esto era terrorífico y parecía muy ficticio, pero era real. Al entrar a la habitación vi a esa muñeca mirando al frente, hacia la cama, pero ahora tenía sus ojos posados en mí y sonreía con deformidad.

–No bromees, Ichigo. Esa muñeca tiene los ojos dibujados ¿Cómo vas a pensar que ha girado los ojos?

– ¡Pero yo la vi!

– ¿La viste voltearlos? –preguntó con un poco de espanto

–No. Pero vi cuando tenía la vista de frente. Te juro que esa muñeca no estaba así

–Eres un paranoico. –comentó mientras veía a la muñeca fijamente– Pero como a mí tampoco me gusta mucho la vamos a sacar de ahí, ¿te parece? –Ofreció mientras agarraba el juguete con una mano y luego lo veía– Pintar a una muñeca con los ojos a la izquierda, ¿quién haría un juguete así?

Caminó hacia el estante en donde se encontraban los demás peluches y abrió un espacio para poder depositar la muñeca entre ellos, una vez que la hubo acomodado perfectamente para que no se cayera volvió a dirigir su vista hacia ella.

– ¿Rukia? –Traté de llamarle la atención al cabo de unos segundos, pues no dejaba de ver a la muñeca– ¿Qué sucede?

–Ichigo… ¿Para dónde tenía la mirada esa muñeca? Para la izquierda, ¿verdad? –preguntó con cautela

–Sí, ¿Por qué? –me acerqué al ver que ella no se movía de lugar, como si estuviera petrificada.

–Porque ahora tiene la vista al frente –exclamó al tiempo que se apartaba y notaba cómo los ojos azulados del juguete me miraban fijamente, con su vista al frente.

Rápidamente tomé la mano de Rukia y salí del cuarto lo más pronto posible cerrando la puerta tras nosotros. Una vez fuera empecé a dar grandes bocanadas de aire, como si el oxigeno que me llegaba a los pulmones no fuera suficiente.

Y de pronto me di cuenta de lo que me rodeaba.

Empecé a dudar incluso de mí mismo; nuevamente creía estar soñando. ¿En realidad esa era la misma casa a la que habíamos llegado?

Inclusive llegué a plantear la idea de habernos trasladado a otra dimensión.

Los andadores se encontraban sumidos en una oscuridad profunda, el color de las paredes, que había gozado de vitalidad cuando las vi por primera vez, se encontraban desteñidas y malgastadas dejando ver un patético aspecto de cemento deteriorado y consumido por los años. El olor a humedad era claramente perceptible; los candelabros del techo y los adornos de cristal eran ahora simples corazas estropeadas con una delicada capa de polvo alrededor, haciendo dudar del resplandeciente brillo que alguna vez poseyeron. Los cuadros estaban rotos, con los marcos desubicados y la pintura deslavada y los reducidos pilares, en los que antes se encontraban adornos decorativos, ahora no representaban más que un estorbo.

–Yo no vuelvo a entrar a ese cuarto –exclamé una vez me hube calmado un poco–, no pienso dormir mientras una muñeca diabólica me vigila… ¡Y tampoco pienso quedarme más tiempo aquí!

–Yo tampoco –comentó Rukia, apoyando mi idea

–Hay que salir de esta casa. La lluvia ya paró, y no me importa cuánto tiempo tenga que manejar, o incluso si dormimos en el carro a orillas de la carretera; es mejor eso que quedarnos aquí.

– ¿Y cómo piensas salir? Lo más seguro es que todas las puertas y ventanas estén cerradas, tal como en las películas de terror

–Crearemos nuestra propia salida –propuse decidido–, ahora avanza –declaré tomándola de la mano y empezando a caminar

– ¿En dónde estarán los demás? –preguntó ella después de un tiempo

–No sé y no me interesa –declaré con algo de rudeza en mis palabras para zanjar el asunto. Sé que era muy cruel de mi parte pues ella debía de estar preocupada por su nueva amiga quien parecía ser una chica agradable, así que lo único que pude hacer fue tomarla con delicadeza de la mano, verla a los ojos con empatía y seguir nuestro camino.

Ella se dejó guiar por mí sin decir palabra. Aunque, suena muy absurdo decir que se dejó guiar ya que ni yo mismo sabía a dónde rayos me dirigía; aún así seguí caminando con la esperanza de salir de ese sitio.

Caminamos por pasillos, doblamos diversas esquinas, atravesamos muchos cuartos, deambulamos por diferentes andadores y nunca divisamos ni una mísera puerta o ventana que nos mostrara la salida. Esto se hacía desesperante.

Sentía que los pasillos cada vez se hacían más largos e interminables mientras la oscuridad cada vez se hacía más densa y opaca, imposibilitando la vista.

– ¡Allá, Ichigo! ¡Mira! –señaló Rukia de pronto, apuntando un par de largas y gruesas cortinas de color carmín oscuro las cuales caían con gracia hasta tocar el suelo, formando graciosas ondulaciones.

Me apresuré para llegar a ellas y las tomé con ambas manos –dándome cuenta de que estaban cubiertas de polvo– para después abrirlas de forma apresurada. Ya casi sentía la libertad; no bastaría nada más que romper el vidrio para poder salir de una vez por todas al exterior y largarnos del maldito lugar. Ya estaba imaginándome el aire golpear mi cara mientras corríamos al carro. Pero el panorama que se me presentó al frente me hizo ver que la realidad estaba muy lejos a lo que había imaginado.

– ¿Pero qué…? ¡¿Y la ventana? –Al descorrer las cortinas lo único que había detrás era una podrida pared– ¿A qué lunático se le ocurre colocar cortinas si no hay una ventana detrás?

– ¿Al lunático dueño de la casa?

– ¡Este no es momento para juegos!

–Pero Itsygo dijo que jugaría conmigo –reclamó una infantil voz muy conocida

– ¿N… Nel? –Giré mi rostro hacia donde provenía la voz y al fondo del pasillo se vislumbraba la pequeña silueta de Nel que me veía fijamente con la cara llorosa– ¿Qué… estás haciendo aquí…, Nel?

Sin alguna razón, la temperatura del cuarto descendió drásticamente, y el frío se apoderó del lugar haciendo temblar mi cuerpo ligeramente.

–Nel iba a jugar con Itsygo –reprochó la pequeña con voz retumbante

– ¿Jugar? Pero tú… ¿No deberías estar dormida? –fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntar

–Nel no duerme. Nosotros no dormimos

– ¿Ustedes? ¿Quiénes ustedes? –pregunté, dudando si de verdad quería escuchar la respuesta o era mejor vivir en la ignorancia

– ¡Juguemos a las escondidas! –Declaró divertida mientras sonreía y alzaba las manos– ¡Encuéntrame! –gritó mientras corría por un pasillo y se perdía al doblar por una esquina

–Hay que salir que aquí –fue lo único que pude pronunciar para después sostenerle la mano a Rukia y echarme a correr al lado contrario al que se había perdido Nel.

–Ichigo ¿Qué diablos fue eso? ¿Acaso no era la niña que se encontraba en la cena? –preguntó desconcertada

–Sí, es ella. Pero no sé qué demonios hace aquí; con el aspecto abandonado que luce esta pocilga creí que no habría ningún otro ser vivo más que nosotros.

"_Ser vivo"_ resonó en mi mente… No, definitivamente lo que me empezaba a imaginar no podía ser cierto.

Seguí corriendo aún con más desesperación mientras mantenía un fuerte agarre de manos con Rukia. Nuestros pasos resonaban a través de los largos pasillos mientras trataba de adivinar qué eran las sombras que se presentaban por ellos; la oscuridad era tan inmensa que en muchas ocasiones terminé golpeándome contra algún pilar o pateando un cuadro tirado por el suelo.

Por fin, una puerta se logró vislumbrar cuando estuvimos a unos cuantos metros de ella; esa era nuestra salida. Tomé carrera desde donde me encontraba y aumenté mi velocidad considerablemente, Rukia casi se caía por el cambio de rapidez tan vertiginoso pero logró mantener el equilibrio y seguirme estando unos cuantos pasos detrás de mí. Una vez que estuve a unos pocos centímetros de la puerta me aventé sobre ella impulsando todo mi pesor y golpeándola con mi hombro; presentía que esa puerta estaría cerrado por lo cual me lancé con tanta furia, sin embargo grande fue mi sorpresa al notar como la puerta se abría delicadamente al más mínimo roce de mi cuerpo sobre ésta, lo que provocó que cayera al suelo, con Rukia sobre mí, al ir a exceso de velocidad.

El golpe contra el suelo fue doloroso –al menos para mí– entretanto el cuerpo de Rukia golpeaba contra el mío haciendo su caída más cómoda. Me quedé un rato acostado en el suelo, junto con Rukia, sintiéndome por fin libre de las paredes de esa extraña casa; al fin podía estar tranquilo.

Me levanté del suelo ayudando a Rukia a hacerlo también, me erguí y miré al frente.

–Esto no puede ser posible

No sabía qué lugar era aquél, pero definitivamente no era la salida. Era un terreno enorme lleno de vegetación y árboles, en donde el brillo de la luna resplandecía con aspecto lúgubre a todo el ambiente. Se podía apreciar un edificio contiguo al nuestro a unos cuantos metros de distancia, mientras el enorme espacio entre ambas casa era rodeado por un inmenso muro de concreto. Casi parecía una cárcel selvática, con dos castillos de gran tamaño en los cuales debías cumplir tu condena.

– ¿Qué lugar es este? –pregunté con desilusión

–Quizá… ¿El patio trasero?

– ¡No es momento para…!

– ¡No es un juego! Es una suposición –exclamó, interrumpiendo mi frase–. Cabe la posibilidad que éste sea el patio inferior de la mansión

–Oh, genial –pronuncié con claro sarcasmo–. Y yo que por un momento pensé que era la salida. Ahora, debemos regresar y…

– ¡Calla! –susurró al tiempo que se lanzaba hacia mí y me volcaba al suelo mientras me hacía rodar hasta unos arbustos cercanos

– ¡¿Pero qué haces?

–Guarda silencio. Escuché murmullos

Eran casi inaudibles, pero también logré escucharlos. Parecían pequeños chillidos ahogados que trataban de comunicar algún mensaje. Rukia se movió con agilidad entre la espesura, casi gateando para acercarse al lugar de donde provenían los sonidos. Yo imité sus movimientos.

Llegamos a un lugar en donde el quejido se hacía más notorio, sin embargo una gran masa de hojas y ramas nos impidió ver con claridad desde nuestra posición. Volteé a verla y ella hizo lo mismo. Su mirada era fuerte y decidida; sabía lo que planeaba con tan sólo verla y estuve de acuerdo con la idea, así que lentamente separamos las ramas para poder ver con claridad qué había más allá de éstas.

– ¡No! ¡Inou…!

Callé su gritó con mi mano antes de que éste aumentara de nivel, sin embargo mis ojos miraron asombrados lo que habíamos descubierto. A unos cuantos pasos de nosotros había una gran roca y sobre ésta se encontraba Inoue Orihime, la chica castaña con quien Rukia habló durante la cena; un par de cadenas mantenían atadas sus manos por detrás de su espalda, y al igual que éstas, sus pies se encontraban apresados por grilletes impidiéndole realizar cualquier movimiento. Su boca estaba cubierto con un trapo el cual le impedía hablar, haciendo que lo único que su boca soltara fueran débiles chillidos, entretanto sus ojos tenían un color grisáceo distorsionado a causa de las lágrimas que los inundaban.

Quedé paralizado por un momento ¿Cómo había ella llegado hasta ahí? ¿Y qué hacía encadenada? Sentí cómo la boca de Rukia luchaba por liberarse; la solté y dejé que hablara

–Ichigo, no podemos dejarla ahí. Tenemos que hacer algo

–Lo sé, lo sé. Pero… –callé de inmediato cuando oí unos pasos acercarse

Al parecer Rukia también los oyó, ya que al instante volteó su vista a todos lados para buscar al dueño de dichas pisadas. Un ente apareció de entre los árboles, por detrás de la chica castaña, cuya figura era parcialmente oculta por la espesa sombra que proporcionaban los árboles. Se paró y la observó por un instante, escuchando su llanto, para luego agarrarla y situarla frente a él. La chica parecía asustada, desde la distancia en la que nos encontrábamos pude percibir cómo su cuerpo era atacado por leves temblores y realizaba inútiles esfuerzos para soltarse.

La figura dio un paso adelante, sosteniendo el cuerpo de la chica entre sus manos de forma erguida, y su figura se iluminó por completo por los rayos lunares.

¿Qué clase de juego era ese? Si es que acaso eso era un juego. Aunque lo dudaba mucho por las reacciones temerosas de la chica.

–Ese… Ese es… –escuché hablar a Rukia– Ulquiorra. El novio de Inoue

Ese era un dato del que estaba seguro, aún antes de que Rukia lo proporcionara. Mi mente trataba de figurarse que todo era una broma, una simple diversión entre ellos. Tal vez era un simple juego sexual en donde uno fingía ser el secuestrador y la otra la secuestrada, y nosotros sólo habíamos llegado ahí por equivocación. Eso podía ser posible, ¿no? Además no sería la primera ni única pareja que juegan ese tipo de cosas.

¡Al diablo con eso! ¿Cómo podía tan siquiera plantearme esa idea después de todas las cosas que había visto? Esto no era un juego, pero desconocía de qué se trataba.

La muchacha de cabellos marrones de pronto dejó de temblar y se serenó lo cual me tranquilizó un poco y volví a acobijar con esperanzas la idea de que todo fuera un juego. Pero esa idea se fue al demonio cuando Ulquiorra alzó el cuerpo de la mujer hasta ponerla al mismo nivel que él, dejando sus pies en el aire, para después colocar su cabeza entre el hombro y la mejilla de la muchacha, acomodando su boca en su cuello. Un chillido entre lo doloroso y lo placentero salió de la boca de la chica al momento en que el pelinegro hundió sus blancos y afilados colmillos y se insertaban en su piel. La sangre se derramó con gracias a lo largo del cuello de Inoue, inundando la boca de Ulquiorra; alimentándolo.

–Vam… Vam… Vam…

–No lo digas –le sugerí a Rukia– Hay que irnos de acá

– ¿Y qué hay de Inoue?

–No creo que podamos hacer nada por ella. No traemos nada de lo que, se supone, ahuyenta a un vampiro.

Bajó la mirada, dándome la razón y con una última mirada de dolor hacia la castaña, nos alejamos del lugar tratando de buscar nuevamente la salida.

Avanzamos torpemente entre las plantas que nos rodeaban, iluminados sólo por el astro terrestre que se levantaba con majestuosidad sobre nuestras cabezas. Yo iba al frente, mientras Rukia venía a mí detrás, al parecer aún un poco perturbada por el encuentro anterior.

Aparté una rama mientras veía a Rukia, no me gustaba verla así de preocupada.

–Ru…

– ¡Itsygo encontró a Nel! –una voz resonó en mis tímpanos y al voltear, esa pequeña niña estaba frente a mí, dando saltos de alegría– ¡Itsygo es bueno jugando al escondite!

–N… Nel

– ¡Nel! ¿Qué haces metida ahí? –se escuchó una voz a su detrás– Ven acá, mocosa –exclamó al momento que una manos alzaban a la pequeña

Frente a nosotros se irguió la espeluznante figura casi esquelética se Nnoitra Jiruga.

– ¿Pero qué…qué hacen ustedes acá? –Preguntó viéndonos con rencor, al parecer, nada contento con nuestra presencia– No debieron salir de su cuarto. Ahora afrontaran las consecuencias.

Acomodó bien a Nel en uno de sus brazos mientras que dirigía hacia su parche la mano que tenía desocupada.

No quise a quedarme a ver el desenlace de lo que fuera a hacer, así que apreté la mano de Rukia y salí corriendo junto con ella hasta perderlos de vista. Apenas y pude oír la voz de Nel balbucear algo.

Entre tantas setas que nos rodeaban, me desubiqué por completo y no sabía ni siquiera a dónde nos dirigíamos, pero inesperadamente frente a nosotros se presentó la misma puerta por la que entramos a ese patio. Parecía casi un golpe de suerte. Si entrabamos de nuevo a la mansión tendríamos más posibilidades de encontrar la salida que si nos quedábamos ahí.

Me acerqué a las orillas del seto que nos cubría para observar a los alrededores para advertir que no se presentara nada ni nadie que pudiera vernos en nuestro escape, pero al parecer la suerte salió huyendo asustada, pues desde uno de los árboles saltó una pequeña que corrió hasta situarse entre la puerta y nosotros. Maldita sea.

– ¡Starrk! ¡Apresúrate! Con ese paso nunca me alcanzaras –le gritó a la nada

–Enseguida voy –contestaba un hombre, saliendo por el mismo lugar de donde había surgido la pequeña– No sé cómo tienes tanta energía, deberíamos descansar un rato

– ¡¿Descansar? Por supuesto que no… ¡Mira! –Exclamó, señalando al cielo– La luna está llena.

Sin una razón especifica, mi vista se dirigió al cielo en donde un par de nubes navegaban conforme el viento les indicaba, y a su paso dejaban ver una hermosa y gran luna llena.

–Está más grande de lo normal, y eso es bueno.

–Parece que ya es hora –comentó el hombre mientras posaba su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica– ¿Lista?

– ¡Sólo hazlo!

En ese instante el viento comenzó a soplar con potencia levantando una gran polvareda que nubló mi vista y cubrió a ambos sujetos. Un aullido se oyó a lo lejos, produciendo una resonancia feroz; el terreno se llenó de aullidos en ese momento respondiendo el llamado del inicial y produciendo un cántico de rugidos feroces que erizarían la piel de cualquiera.

El humo se dispersó con lentitud mientras se observaba cómo toda una jauría de lobos había aparecido de la nada, y en medio de toda esa manada se encontraba el sujeto de hace instantes pero sin la niña a su lado, y con una apariencia tan extraña que desconcertaría hasta al mejor científico.

–Starrk –se escuchó la voz de la chica a pesar de que no se encontraba en ningún lugar cercano– mueve tu estúpido trasero y vamos a cazar algo, porque tengo hambre

–Vaya, parece que ustedes también se han transformado ya –una gruesa voz se hizo presente mientras una silueta extraña aparecía de entre la sombra de los árboles

–Grimmjow, al parecer tú también ya has sufrido el cambio –se escuchó la voz masculina

–Así es –la figura fue iluminada por los rayos lunares dejando ver una apariencia humanoide con deformaciones animales–. ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Qué retuviera mis instintos?

–Por supuesto que no; además eso es imposible para los hombres lobo, ya que se transforman en contra de su voluntad

–Voluntad o sin ella; me transformaría de todas formas. Ahora, si me lo permites o no, iré a buscar mi alimento.

Y tras decir eso se alejó, perdiéndose entre los altos matorrales.

–Hombres… lobo –murmuró Rukia ligeramente

–Ahora es nuestro turno Starrk, mueve esos pies perezosos y consigamos algo para comer. ¡Te dije que muero de hambre!

–Está bien. Como quieras –finalizó mientras se adentraba entre el pasto y se alejaba con los lobos a su detrás.

Rukia y yo nos quedamos paralizados por un momento sin creer lo que acababa de suceder. Este lugar estaba demente; en una sola noche había visto y me había topado con criaturas que sólo creía parte de los mitos o cuentos, y con otras que ni siquiera sabía qué eran, pero sin duda alguna no eran humanas.

Un sonido entre los arbustos nos hizo voltear y notamos que éstos se movían violentamente. ¿Qué sería esta vez? Mi cabeza no podía idear alguna otra criatura distinta a las que había visto, que se ocultara detrás de esas setas.

Me coloqué en frente de Rukia, colocándola a ella a mis espaldas para protegerla de lo que fuese y optando una pose defensiva, listo para atacar a lo que estuviese ahí. Las ramas se hicieron a los lados por unas manos mientras descubríamos la cara herida de una mujer rubia. La chica nos miró con terror para después salir corriendo hacia nosotros.

En medio de la corta carrera la mujer resbaló y cayó pesadamente contra el suelo; parecía muy mal herida con rasguños y golpes por todo su cuerpo, su brazo sangraba lentamente a causa de un corte superficial y un pie parecía afectado, por lo que la chica tenía que arrastrarlo con dificultad.

– ¡¿Qué rayos hacen aquí? –Nos dijo preocupada mientras se acercaba hacia nosotros– ¡No debieron haber salido de su habitación! Ahí estaban seguros, ahora la noche se los devorará

Nos acercamos rápidamente para ayudarla. Parecía estar en un estado nervioso.

– ¿Se encuentra bien? –Preguntó Rukia– ¿Quién es usted? Me pareció haberla visto en la cena. ¿Qué le sucedió?

–No se preocupen por mí, yo estoy bien. Mi nombre es Matsumoto Rangiku; de lo único que deben preocuparse ahora es de salir con vida de aquí, tienen que huir ¡Y tienen que hacerlo ahora! Antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

–Aún no entiendo –reclamé con frustración– ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? ¿Y qué es este lugar?

– ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Tienen que huir rápido!

–Está bien, está bien. Nos iremos en seguida –declaré con firmeza–, pero en ese entonces, usted vendrá con nosotros. Está muy herida y no pienso dejarla aquí

– ¡No! ¡Yo no me iré sin Gin! –Exclamó con determinación– No me rendiré hasta encontrarlo. Él me protegerá y juntos saldremos de este infierno –nos dijo mientras empezaba a caminar con lentitud adentrándose entre los árboles

– ¡Espere un momento Rangiku-san! ¡No puede ir a buscarlo! Es mejor salir de aquí –le gritó Rukia

–Díganme, chicos –pronunció de pronto dirigiendo su mirada hacia nosotros– si ustedes estuvieran en mi situación, si ustedes estuvieran separados sin saber el paradero del otro y se les presentara la oportunidad de escapar ¿Se largarían sin importar que uno de ustedes todavía está dentro de la casa? Díganme, ¿qué harían?

Rukia y yo nos miramos fijamente y después de unos segundos de mantener nuestras miradas firmes yo contesté por los dos.

–No me iría sin ella. La buscaría hasta el cansancio, no importando si muero en el intento

Rukia asintió con la cabeza.

–Ahí tienen la respuesta. Ahora váyanse y no me detengan.

La vimos alejarse hasta perderse entre la oscuridad de la noche.

En cuanto la perdimos de vista me recargué nuevamente contra los arbustos para observar la puerta que se encontraba a tan sólo unos pasos de nosotros. Teníamos que llegar hasta ahí para poder estar un paso más cerca de la salida. Rukia se asomó a mi lado a los pocos segundos, observando el área junto conmigo.

–Parece que no hay nadie cerca que pueda vernos –dije, una vez que hube confirmado que todo estuviera despejado–. ¿Lista?

Ella asintió.

Sin esperar más, ambos nos lanzamos corriendo hacia la puerta con la firme fe de que ni una sola criatura se percataría de nuestra huida. Mi mano tocó la manija de la puerta y rápidamente la giré con decisión; ésta cedió y la puertezuela se abrió.

– ¿Pero, qué tenemos aquí? –se escuchó una voz horriblemente familiar.

Mi entrecejo se frunció como reacción instintiva y miré hacia adelante, alzando la vista, para encontrarme frente a frente, y con el cuerpo recargado contra el marco de la puerta, a la persona más despreciable de ese lugar quien nos miraba con una sonrisa socarrona.

–Aizen –expresé con odio

–Al parecer –siguió hablando mientras caminaba hacia el frente, haciéndonos retroceder ligeramente–, los invitados quisieron dar un romántico paseo nocturno; es una verdadera lástima que no fuera tan agradable como pensaran.

–Maldito, déjanos salir de acá

– ¿Ya se quieren ir tan pronto? ¿Acaso no les gustó mi hospitalidad? –Preguntó aparentando estar ofendido– No se preocupen, les haré más placentera su visita. Esta será una noche que jamás podrán olvidar

Sin darme cuenta cómo pasó, en un instante nos vimos rodeados de todas las criaturas extrañas que tanto habíamos luchado por evadir. Todos nos miraban con odio y desprecio, pero a la vez con ferocidad. Era fácil deducir lo que querían hacer con nosotros.

–Atrápenlos

Al escuchar pronunciar esas palabras de sus labios, mis ojos se abrieron con terror. Agarré con desesperación la mano de Rukia, que al parecer estaba paralizada, y corrí hacia el frente, empujando a Aizen en el trayecto y adentrándonos a los lúgubres pasillos de la mansión para tratar de tener una –aunque fuera minúscula– oportunidad de salir con vida. Sin embargo, afuera se escuchaba toda una jauría embravecida que nos perseguía, reclamando nuestras vidas.

* * *

¿Exageré? Yo siento que sí... Diganme ustedes qué piensan...

Bueno, esta vez no tengo muchas ganas de poner muchos comentarios, no sé por qué... Tal vez es porque sé que ya están próximas las fechas en las que entraré a clases ;_; voy a extrañar mucho mis vacaciones! Pero bueno... Si quedó alguna duda no duden en hacermelo saber. Nos vemos, cuídense mucho!

MenResajeViewSubliReminalView


	3. Sorpresa de muerte

Porque lo prometido es deuda y yo ya estoy endeudada hasta el cuello Dx ... Por fin, aquí está la continuación del que se _supone _es el fic dedicado al cumpleaños de Ichigo... que fue hace tres meses D= ...me siento tan mal ._.

En verdad, les debo una enorme disculpa por el retraso pero como siempre mi excusa es la escuela y mis cursos, y es que a veces me siento tan cargada de obligaciones Dx ... Incluso hay fines de semana en los que no tengo mucho descanso =_= ... Pero bueno... Ustedes se aburren con mis quejas y yo les quito tiempo pá leer ^^

Sin más parloteo les dejo el tercer y último capítulo de la historia [Por fin termino un fanfic, wiiii! -baila la macarena-] espero que lo disfruten y ojalá no los decepcione por el final que escogí para mi tan insólito fic (?)

Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo quien ya ha hecho [casicasi] cannon al IchiRuki ¡wiii!. Y es que esas miradas del capítulo 423 son de puro amor! ¡Lo juro y que muera, beso al lagarto si así fuera! Ahora sólo espero el reencuentro -inserte corazón aquí- =´)

* * *

**The death and the Strawberry**

**...**

**Sorpresa de muerte**

¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué precisamente hoy? Esos pensamientos ruedan por mi cabeza mientras mis piernas siguen un camino indefinido a través de la penumbra total, corriendo con extrema velocidad hacia un destino incierto. No veo nada, todo está oscuro, sólo puedo vagamente percibir la presencia de algunas paredes, pilares o esquinas; he tropezado en muchas ocasiones, ni siquiera he contado el número de veces, eso es lo que menos interesa ahora. Y aunque no pueda ni verme a mí mismo estoy seguro que mi cara expresa preocupación mientras escucho a mi espalda el sonido de objetos de vidrio al caer; no, no al caer porque no se caen y lo sé bien, mejor dicho al ser lanzados al suelo con demasiada potencia.

Siento de repente como mi mano es apretada con más fuerza y sé que ella tampoco se la está pasando de lo mejor. Y eso es lo peor de todo. Nos van a alcanzar, quizás nos acorralen y cuando no tengamos salida y nos encontremos atrapados sin ninguna escapatoria posible… La verdad, no sé qué nos vaya a pasar, dudo de lo que pueda ocurrir. Sólo una cosa es segura y es que no volveremos a ver la luz del sol.

¿Nos darán a elegir cómo queremos morir? ¡No! ¡¿Cómo me atrevo a pensar en esas tonterías? ¡No quiero que ella muera! Ella lo es todo para mí. Ya lo tengo decidido, que me maten, que me torturen, que me despellejen, que hagan conmigo lo que quieran, pero que a ella la suelten, que la dejen libre y ni siquiera la toquen. No sé qué voy a hacer, ni cómo lo voy a hacer pero no permitiré que hoy sea el día en que muera Rukia.

Aprieto el agarre entre nuestras manos mientras seguimos corriendo a través de un laberinto de ladrillos y cemento. No hay escapatoria, pero no me rediré. A ella no la mataran.

¡Qué ironía! ¿Quién iba a decir que esto iba acabar justo así? ¿De esta manera? ¡Nunca me lo imagine! De verdad que nunca llegué a suponer, ni siquiera a pensar que el mismo día de mi nacimiento estaría también marcado como el día de mi muerte. Yo moriré, ya no veo otra opción, pero no me iré en paz hasta saber que ella está a salvo y totalmente fuera de peligros.

Estoy en un estado de terror, la verdad nunca creí ponerme así; si de verdad quiero salvar a Rukia debo serenarme y tratar de calmarme aunque sea un poco para poder idear alguna locura con la cual sacarla viva de este infierno.

Tal vez si la tiro por la ventana y le digo que huya mientras esos malditos se entretienen conmigo le puedo salvar la vida. ¡Pero qué estoy diciendo! ¡Ni siquiera hay ventanas! Plan tirado a la basura. Bien, debo pensar… No puedo dejar vencer a esos maniáticos. ¡Joder! ¡¿Qué fue eso? Algo me pasó rozando el rostro no quiero ni adivinar qué es, si tenía filo o a dónde exactamente iba dirigido.

¡Maldita sea! Esto es un caos. ¡Demonios! He tropezado nuevamente con un ridículo pilar derribándolo en el acto y Rukia ha estado a punto de caer al topar con un adorno que descansaba en el suelo…. Tal vez si rompo la pared podré crear un hueco en donde podamos salir y… ¡¿De qué estoy hablando? Me romperé la mano antes de poderle hacer un rasguño a la estúpida pared.

No puedo pensar, me encuentro tan pasmado que no se me ocurre ninguna buena idea. Pero de que haré algo, haré algo; no importa si actúo impulsivamente para lograrlo. Por ahora sólo se me ocurre correr hacia el frente huyendo de esos fenómenos que nos persiguen…Un momento, al frente se divisa algo; es el marco de una puerta. No sé a dónde llevará pero quizá ese sea nuestro boleto de salida de este infernal lugar.

Acelero mis pasos con desesperación hasta cruzar el marco de la puerta: es una sala. Lo sé porque levemente se pueden percibir grandes sofás aún a través de la oscuridad del lugar. ¡No hay tiempo! Inmediatamente me dirijo hacia uno y me oculto detrás de él, indicándole a Rukia que no haga ni el menor sonido pues quizá ahí podríamos perderlos, si ellos se pasaban de largo. No podía fallar mi plan, lo había visto miles de veces en la televisión y era infalible… ¿O no?

Esperé ansioso mientras acerqué el cuerpo de Rukia al mío, abrazándola con calidez y sentí cómo ella se tensó al instante. Los sonidos que producían nuestros acechantes se hacían cada vez más notorios, señal que indicaban que se estaban acercando, sólo esperaba que mi plan para perderlos funcionara.

–Ichigo, escúchame. Tengo que decirte algo –susurró Rukia de pronto

–Calla Rukia. No hagas ruido si no quieres que nos descubran.

–Pero Ichigo… tengo que decirte algo importante…

–Shhh –la silencié con mi mano sobre sus labios

El salón prontamente se inundó de pisadas, ruidos escandalosos y mucha actividad. Por un momento creí escuchar muchísimos más seres que los que había visto anteriormente, como si se hubieran multiplicado.

–Sabemos que están ahí. Salgan de donde quiera que estén ocultos

La maldita voz de Aizen me hizo estremecer. Mi plan se había ido al carajo. Sostuve ambas manos de Rukia y, a través de la inmensa oscuridad, traté de ver sus deslumbrantes ojos mientras la encaraba y apoyaba mi frente contra la suya.

–Ichigo…

–Shh… No digas nada –volví a callarla–. Rukia, nunca olvides que te amo. Sé que no te lo digo con frecuencia pero es la pura verdad… Tengo un plan –exterioricé al ya no saber qué más agregar, sabía que entendía el mensaje a través de mis ojos–, voy a salir de aquí y me enfrentaré a todos ellos. No te preocupes por mí; sólo quiero que huyas de esta habitación y busques la salida, una vez que la encuentres vete y no vuelvas nunca más. Haz hasta lo imposible por salir de aquí. Después de eso quiero que continúes con tu vida y seas feliz

–Ichi…go… –su voz denotaba duda y se rompía con facilidad– Escucha…

–No. No digas nada o me será más difícil alejarme de ti –la callé nuevamente–. Diles a mi familia y a mis amigos que siempre fueron importantes para mí y que siempre estarán en mi corazón. Cuídate mucho Rukia –agregué mientras juntaba mis labios por última vez contra los suyos y la besaba con pasión y fervor, sabiendo que ese sería nuestro último beso.

Me resultó demasiado difícil separarme de su boca; mis manos se posaron con delicadeza sobre su faz, acariciando se rostro.

–Lamento tanto no haber podido formar una familia contigo Rukia, eso me hubiera hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo –agregué mientras rozaba mis labios contra los suyos– Se feliz –agregué al momento que me separé de su cuerpo, me levanté y estuve dispuesto a protegerla con mi vida, enfrentándome a enemigos desconocidos en medio de una oscuridad casi asfixiante.

–¡Ichigo! ¡Espera! –Rukia casi gritaba, tenía que actuar rápido para que no la oyeran y fueran tras ella– ¡Escúchame, por favor!

–Huye –murmuré al momento que corría hacia el frente y la perdía de vista

–¡Ichigo!

Mis sentidos estaban desordenados y completamente a flor de piel. No sabía con certeza qué me sucedería al toparme con alguno de esos seres, pero era lo que menos me preocupaba ahora, lo único que tenía en mente era detenerlos el tiempo suficiente para que Rukia pudiera escapar. No me importaba nada más. Iba adquiriendo mayor velocidad sin saber exactamente a dónde me dirigía cuando una brillante luz se hizo presente cegándome por completo mientras me cubría el rostro con ambas manos tratando de hacer menos intenso el resplandor.

–¡Sorpresa! –un grito de júbilo me hizo quedar perplejo y abrir los ojos con asombro

–¡¿Pe…Pero qué…?

–¡Felicidades! –enfrente de mí se hallaban todos mis conocidos, así como los que recién acababa de conocer esa noche y creía que se trataban de seres sobrenaturales.

Encima de todos ellos una pancarta enorme tenía escrito con letras exorbitantes y rebosantes de color _"Feliz cumpleaños, Ichigo" _mientras el confeti y los globos no se hacían esperar cayendo sobre mí y saliendo de todos los rincones de la sala.

–¡¿Qué mierda significa esto? –grité al instante dejando ver todo mi mal humor y desconcierto

–¿Acaso no lo ves, Kurosaki-san? ¡Es una fiesta sorpresa!

–¿Urahara-san? ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? –pregunté claramente confundido

–¿Acaso no es obvio? Vine a celebrar tu fiesta de cumpleaños –declaró con alegría

–¡Felicidades querido y estúpido hijo mío! –gritó mi padre demente mientras se lanzaba contra mí con los brazos abiertos

–¿Tú también estás aquí, viejo? –pregunté unos segundos después de haberme apartado de su camino y que él hubiera chocado sonoramente contra el concreto de la pared

– Y también están Yuzu y Karin –agregó para que instantes después mis hermanas corrieran a abrazarme

–¡Muchas felicidades, Onii-chan! –dijo Yuzu con ternura mientras se pegaba a mi cuerpo

–Por momentos creí que saldrías gritando como niñita asustada –dijo burlonamente Karin– ¡Ah! Y feliz cumpleaños, Ichii-nii –agregó al final

–¡Alto todo el mundo! –Grité, una vez que mis hermanas se hubieran apartado– ¡¿Acaso la casa extraña, la muñeca diabólica, los seres raros, y la amenaza de matarnos, fue todo un engaño?

–¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Yo ahuyenté a los bad spirits! Es lo menos que pude hacer por mi querido pupilo número uno. –Dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho– ¡Hazlo junto conmigo! ¡Bwahahahaha!

–¿Quién invitó a Kanonji? –se escuchó la voz molesta de Tatsuki en algún rincón

– Respondiendo a la pregunta –habló Urahara, refiriéndose a la pregunta hecha por mí hace unos momentos– ¡Así es! Fue un engaño, pero todo esto fue para darte esta tremenda sorpresa –dijo mientras una enorme sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro

–Eres un maldito… Acabaré contigo –declaré acercándome a él con furia contenida

–¡Espera, Kurosaki-san! Yo no fui el de la idea. Todo esto salió de la hábil mentecita de Rukia-chan

–¿Ru… Rukia? –pregunté, deteniendo mi avance al instante

Di media vuelta para poder encararla y la vi a unos cuantos centímetros del sofá donde nos habíamos ocultado minutos atrás, agachando la cabeza y ocultando su mirada con su cabello, apenada por la situación.

–Rukia –Pronuncié su nombre con reclamo

–Ichigo yo… nunca creí que las cosas llegaran a tal extremo –se justificó levantando la mirada–. Al último momento yo… ¡Planeaba decirte todo! Quería decirte la verdad aunque arruinara la sorpresa… Pero tú no me dejaste hablar ¡Así que es tu culpa! –dictaminó mientras me señalaba acusatoriamente

–¡¿Mi culpa? Maldita enana. ¿Sabes todo lo que tuve que pasar por tu estúpida fiesta sorpresa? ¡Sinvergüenza!

–¡Tú eres el culpable! Si me hubieras dejado hablar, todo se habría solucionado. Pero no me dejaste pronunciar ni una mísera palabra

–¡Estúpida! Debí saber que todo era una broma. ¡No entiendo cómo…!

–¡Ichigo! –una voz femenina me interrumpió

–¡¿Qué?

–Mira a tu alrededor –Dijo Yoruichi-san con seriedad– Si observas bien puedes notar que no es un salón común y corriente, es uno de los más elegantes que he visto en mi vida. Están presentes todas las personas que conoces y aprecias sin excepción alguna, y entre ellos están incluidos los actores que apenas hoy conociste… Bueno, excepto Inoue y Nel, ellas no eran parte del elenco; llegaron de improvisto.

–Lamento si no desempeñé un buen papel hoy, creo que estuve muy nerviosa y dije muchas cosas que tal vez hicieron sospechar –se disculpó la joven castaña–, pero es que, Ulquiorra me dijo que iba a actuar para hacer una fiesta sorpresa y me emocioné tanto con la idea que le pedí que me trajera… Fue una verdadera impresión encontrarme aquí con Rukia-san junto a su esposo. Ulquiorra nunca me comentó que ustedes estarían presentes

–Nel se metió en el carro de Nnoitra –habló la chica rubia que vimos casi agonizando en el patio–. Tuvimos que improvisar con ella e impedir que se te acercara mucho para arruinar todo. Después le fuimos dando pequeñas indicaciones para actuar.

–¡Nel hizo un gran trabajo! –gritó la peli verde con entusiasmo

–Rukia trabajó arduamente para poder organizar todo esto. Pidió ayuda a muchas personas y se dedicó por completo a encontrar el lugar ideal para organizar todo. Nos platicó la idea y nosotros la ayudamos a ponerlo en marcha. Tienes que aceptar que ésta sí fue una fiesta sorpresa. –Finalizó Yoruichi con una sonrisa burlona– Además ¿Qué puedes esperar teniendo a una reconocida y cotizada actriz como esposa?

–Rukia no quería algo tan común para ti como una simple fiesta inesperada –dijo Renji mientras avanzaba– y se estuvo quebrando la cabeza para organizar algo no antes visto, algo especial… Y todo esto sólo para ti

–No puedo creer que Rukia haga todo esto sólo por un mocoso maleducado –agregó Byakuya con desprecio

Ignoré a mi petulante y _apreciado_ cuñado y me giré hacia Rukia nuevamente. Di un suspiro.

–Feliz cumpleaños, Ichigo –dijo ella viéndome con alegría

–Te encanta fastidiarme…

–En especial en tu cumpleaños –completó mi frase, adivinando mis pensamientos.

Eso confirmaba mi teoría.

Avancé hacia ella y la envolví en un afectuoso abrazo.

–Gracias… supongo

–¡Ya! ¡Se acabó la cursilería! ¡Es hora de disfrutar del sake! –Gritó a los cuatro vientos una ya alcoholizada Matsumoto mientras todos la observaban expectantes– ¡Y también de la fiesta! –finalizó mientras la música empezaba a sonar y los invitados comenzaban a armar alboroto.

Rukia sonrió observando el ambiente, mientras aún me abrazaba, y en su faz se notaba una cara satisfecha por el resultado de su trabajo.

Rukia, nunca cambiarás…

Ahora, sólo prepárate para el 14 de Enero.

* * *

FIN (?)

Antes de que tengan una idea errada, aclaro que no habrá continuación [soy mala bwahaha], lo menciono porque ese "_Ahora, sólo prepárate para el 14 de Enero."_ puede interpretarse como un "_Habrá continuación D="_ pero no, lectoras y lectores, lamentablemente Ichigo ya no podrá vengarse de Rukia, o al menos yo no lo contaré, así que se los dejo a la imaginación.

Al principio pensaba poner un cuarto capítulo, pero mejor lo dejo así, me agrada más =)

Por cierto, ¿ya notaron que hay un personaje que aparece y es mencionado en el fic y sin embargo, nunca habla? ¡Adivinen quién es! =D manden sus respuestas a yosé..com (?) ok, no... Pero en verdad hay un personaje que participa en la historia y no habla, lo menciono para que se dieran cuenta de ese detalle ^^ -intentenadivinar(?)-

Ojalá les haya gustado, no sólo este capítulo, sino la historia en sí. Sería muy grato para mí saber que he escrito -y terminado- algo que en verdad gustó =)

Por cierto, agradezco enormemente a las personas que le dieron seguimiento a mi fic, a las se tomaron la molestia de mandarme un review y bueno... A todos los que hayan leído la historia completa. Espero haberlos entretenido de lo lindo ^^

Creo que ya no tengo nada más que agregar más que un sincero gracias. Vivan, sientan y exparsan el IchiRuki hermanos y hermanas -deditos en señal de paz y amor-

MenResajeViewSubliReminalView

Y ahora sí...

El fin


End file.
